Desde las sombras
by wandmade
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DEL 5º LIBRO. A Harry las vacaciones se la hacen más llevaderas con su nueva vecina ¿pero quién es ella en realidad? ¿Con qué se encontrará Harry al regresar a Hogwarts?
1. El número 2 de Privet Drive

Disclaimer: por mucho que quiera todos estos personajes (salvo Helena) son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados un ratito para jugar con ellos :· p  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, así que todos los reviews son más que bienvenidos.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: El número 2 de Privet Drive  
  
El verano llegó presuroso y pronto Little Whinging sufrió los estragos de un sol abrasador. El número 4 de Privet Drive se encontraba bajo una guerra abierta con sus nuevos vecinos, quienes se habían instalado durante el curso anterior, cuando Harry estaba en lo que él verdaderamente consideraba su hogar.  
  
Desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado mucho... ahora estaba solo, su ser más querido había desaparecido por su culpa, por su maldito carácter que siempre le empujaba a hacerse el héroe.  
  
La vida ya no era lo mismo sin Sirius. Al comenzar quinto y realizar los TIMOs tenía incluso ganas de terminar el colegio, hacerse auror y vivir con su padrino. Sin embargo ahora... ahora sabía lo que le esperaba fuera de Hogwarts, una guerra en la que inexorablemente tendría que combatir, vencer o perecer, pues el peso de una profecía caía sobre él.  
  
Ya sabía por qué habían muerto sus padres, por qué tenía esa tortura de cicatriz en la frente a la vista de todos... y por qué ese ser demoníaco lo perseguía incluso en sueños.  
  
Cuando pisó de nuevo la casa de su tía intentó notar esa magia ancestral que lo ponía a salvo de los mortífagos y el Señor Oscuro, pero no sintió nada. Tampoco se encontraba más seguro cuando estaba cerca de Tía Petunia... De todos modos a Harry le parecía imposible que tanto su tía como su primo Dudley pudieran mantenerle con vida cuando ni ellos mismos pretendían hacer tal cosa.  
  
Durante los primeros días Tío Vernon intentó contener el desprecio que sentía hacia su sobrino, ya que la amenaza de Ojoloco seguía retumbando en sus oídos. Harry sabía que pronto volvería todo a la normalidad. Aunque cuando se levantó al día siguiente de llegar pudo ver lo consternada que estaba la familia Dursley con los nuevos vecinos.  
  
—¿Cuántas veces tendré que llamar al ayuntamiento para quejarme sobre este tipo? ¡Llega a construir un poco más y mete su cuarto de baño en el nuestro!—dijo tío Vernon haciendo bailar su bigote. Tía Petunia asintió y añadió:  
  
—¿Y qué me dices de nuestro pequeño? No tiene intimidad, la mocosa esa se pasa el día mirando por la ventana ¿y si un día intenta entrar?  
  
— Ah, no. No pienso poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo. Soy un ciudadano modelo que paga sus impuesto y exijo que mis límites sean respetados... mientras tanto te quedas con la habitación de Harry, a ver si tenemos suerte y se lo llevan por la noche—añadió morado de ira.  
  
Como no, Harry tuvo que encargarse de trasladar todas las cosas de una habitación a otra... 'si pudiera hacer magia', se decía pensativo.  
  
Una vez se hubo instalado, sacó sus libros del baúl e intentó adoptar un comportamiento digno de Hermione, iba a intentar aprovechar el tiempo estudiando, así podría ponerse al día con pociones y asegurarse una buena nota en los exámenes de séptimo, aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro sobre los resultados de los TIMOs, que llegarían en breve. Abrió su libro de Filtros Instantáneos y Pociones Mágicas por Taqueius Rupert e intentó recordar las principales características de cada poción. Estaba incluso orgulloso de su poder de concentración cuando oyó una voz cantarina al otro lado de la pared. 'Debe ser la vecina', se dijo. Y en efecto, una chica que aparentaba su edad estaba dando brincos por su cuarto mientras sujetaba como podía el teléfono.  
  
'Ojalá hablar con Ron y Hermione fuera tan fácil como marcar unos simples números', pensó. Por supuesto ellos le escribían varias veces a la semana, pero apenas tenían nada que contar, lo más interesante parecía ser cuando iban a la tienda de Fred y George a echar una mano con la clientela, que en ese verano fue más que abundante. Tampoco tenían mucho que hacer, en Grimmauld Place seguían sin considerarles miembros de la Orden... 'ya, pero por lo menos están juntos'.  
  
En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry y resuelta le saludó con la mano. Harry estaba un poco abochornado, sin querer se había quedado mirando fijamente hacia su cuarto. 'Estás destinado a no tener ningún amigo por aquí, ahora pensará que eres un pervertido', se dijo desanimado mientras volvía a concentrarse en el capítulo sobre el Filtro de Paz. Un ruido seco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
—¡Vernon, esa impresentable nos está lanzando piedras! — la voz de tía Petunia retumbaba por toda la casa.  
  
—Hola— susurró Harry sonriente cuando hubo abierto la ventana. Por fin había alguien en el barrio que llamaba la atención más que él.  
  
—Vaya, perdona, no imaginaba que tu madre se pondría a gritar por unas simples tizas... es que te he visto a ti en lugar de a ese matón descerebrado y... he pensado que a lo mejor existía la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien amable por aquí. No quiero decir que tu hermano no lo sea...  
  
—No te preocupes— la interrumpió Harry, que veía que la pobre chica lo estaba pasando mal intentando arreglar cada cosa que decía — no es mi hermano, desgraciadamente somos primos. Vengo aquí sólo en verano, aunque si por mí fuera lo pasaría entero en el colegio.  
  
—No me extraña— asintió aliviada —tus tíos nos cerraron la puerta en las narices cuando vinimos a presentarnos. Lo único que nos dijeron fue que nos arrepentiríamos por haber puesto nuestra casa tan pegada a la suya — hizo una pausa y miró la corta distancia que separaba las dos ventanas y en la que apenas cabía uno de los árboles de tía Petunia. — Son cosas de mi padre, está un poco chiflado.—Dijo marcando dos pequeños hoyuelos alrededor de su boca. Era de tez muy clara y ojos marrones y vivarachos, de lejos habría pasado por inglesa pero tenía un fuerte acento americano. El pelo, rizado en grandes bucles, le caía más allá de los hombros enmarcando una cara de rasgos serenos que se cargaban de vida cada vez que sonreía. Tenía la nariz un tanto respingona y adornada con un piercing.  
  
—Por cierto, me llamo Helena.  
  
—Yo Harry— contestó tendiendo la mano y sacudiéndola en el aire— ¿quieres pasar?  
  
—¡No! No quiero que tu tía me eche de comer al bestia de tu primo —Harry se rió a carcajadas, nunca había oído a nadie meterse con Dudley— ¿quieres pasar tú?  
  
En la habitación de Helena apenas había muebles, pero aún así la sensación que daba era de desorden, puesto que tenía un buen montón de cajas de embalaje apiladas en altas torres y desparramadas por el suelo, la mayoría con fotos y ropa.  
  
—Mi tío dice que esta habitación es la viva imagen del caos. Lo bueno es que tengo el mueble más cómodo de toda la casa.  
  
Una hamaca blanca colgada del techo ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en el cuarto. Abriéndose camino entre los trastos se sentaron en ella, uno en frente del otro, sin recostarse mucho. Harry estaba un tanto desconcertado, no recordaba a ningún muggle siendo tan acogedor con él. Se balancearon levemente y creyó haber encontrado el único rincón de Inglaterra por donde todavía corría una pequeña brisa. Con un suspiro dejó caer sus brazos lánguidamente los lados.  
  
—Algo me dice que cuando encuentre el ventilador no va a haber humano que te saque de aquí.  
  
Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa. La idea de pasar el verano ahí no le desagradó en absoluto.  
  
—¿Cuánto hace que llegasteis?  
  
—Yo apenas llevo una semana aquí, en cambio mi padre ha estado medio año yendo y viniendo. Se empeñó en demoler la casa anterior, así que ha tenido mucho trabajo. Y dime, ¿por qué sólo vienes en verano? Privet Drive está muy lejos de ser el mejor lugar de vacaciones.  
  
Dudó un momento sin saber qué responder.  
  
—Durante el curso me quedo interno en un colegio. Mis tíos, para hacerme la vida más fácil, le dicen a todo el mundo que estoy en una prisión de menores.  
  
—Pero... ¿qué clase de familia es esa?  
  
—Por lo visto es la única que tengo. Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño.  
  
Helena agachó la cabeza:  
  
—Mi madre también falleció, fue hace dieciséis años, justo después de que naciera. Siempre me han dicho que no pudo morir siendo más feliz. Pero ella por lo menos pudo verme, en cambio yo... ni siquiera había despegado los párpados.  
  
Los dos permanecieron un rato mirando al suelo, mientras, Helena movía mecánicamente los pies desde la hamaca. Harry se fijó en sus largas piernas, tan pálidas como la nieve... De repente se dio cuenta de que el silencio se había adueñado de la estancia, apartó la mirada y vio un álbum lleno de caras sonrientes. Durante un segundo tuvo la impresión de que se pondrían a agitar la mano.  
  
—Tiene que haber sido muy duro venirse a vivir tan lejos. Parece que en Estados Unidos te iba todo muy bien— se sentó en el suelo y observó varias fotografías, en todas un buen grupo de chicos y chicas se apiñaban abrazados en parques, trenes, bancos...  
  
—No soy americana, de hecho nunca he cruzado el Atlántico. Lo del acento es otra extravagancia de mi padre, no quiso enseñarme él mismo inglés para no pegarme el de aquí. —cogió al álbum que Harry estaba mirando y se encogió e hombros— A mí me da lo mismo, con tal de entenderme con la gente... Mira— dijo señalando una foto—, aquí estamos mis amigos y yo en la plaza mayor de mi pueblo, un lugar enano con casitas en equilibrio sobre empinadas montañas. Está en Aragón, al norte de España. Vamos allí de vacaciones pero durante el curso vivimos en Madrid.  
  
—Yo nunca he salido de aquí, pero mis tíos llevan toda la vida queriendo ir a Mallorca.  
  
—Sol y playa, ¿no?  
  
***  
  
Así, con la misma naturalidad con la que se conocieron, Harry se dedicó gran parte del mes a salvar la pequeña distancia que había entre las dos ventanas. A las pocas horas se acomodaron el uno al otro, y aunque Harry no pudo contarle enteramente cómo era su vida, sí hizo un cuadro muy aproximado y disfrutó muchísimo oyendo las locuras de Helena y sus amigos, España comenzó a parecerle un paraíso en la Tierra.  
  
Nunca pensó que los días en Little Whinging pudieran pasar tan rápido y aún menos que los Dursley dejaran de molestarle. Incluso el calor pareció atenuarse.  
  
Daban paseos, molestaban a Dudley, tomaban el té en la casa de la señora Fig. (que ahora se portaba de lo más amable con él) o pintaban las paredes del cuarto de Helena entre sesiones de cine y juegos de cartas. Pero Harry también era consciente de que un pequeño repaso en verano haría maravillas al comenzar el curso, y de hecho fue lo que hizo, porque durante unas horas al día su amiga tenía clases particulares (por lo visto debía poner sus estudios al día porque el plan inglés era distinto al español y ella no quería que la pusieran en un curso inferior). Curiosamente, ninguno se interesó demasiado por lo que estudiaba el otro.  
  
Ron y Hermione se sintieron muy aliviados cuando Harry les contó que se pasaba los días en compañía de su vecina. Cuando terminaron el colegio se quedaron muy preocupados por él, no habían conseguido que Harry les hablara sobre la muerte de Sirius y estaban seguros de que encerrarlo en la casa de sus odiosos familiares no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Bastante horribles eran sus veranos de por sí como para encima sumar el dolor de la muerte de Hocicos. Con las buenas noticias Hermione decidió pasar una buena temporada con sus padres, pues aunque hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse fuerte y madura, les echaba mucho de menos. Por su parte, Ron no aceptó la versión oficial y se empeñó en pensar que Hermione había viajado a Bulgaria para ver a su querido Víctor. Y mientras, Ginny le aseguraba a Harry que su hermano se pasaba el día suspirando y escribiendo cartas que al final nunca mandaba. De hecho fue la pequeña Weasley quien más se interesó por Helena, en casi todas sus lechuzas le preguntaba sobre ella (que si era más guapa que Cho y menos llorona...). Y aunque él no respondía (en parte porque no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esos temas con Ginny y también porque en su interior tenía tal mezcla de sentimientos que no lograba diferenciarlos entre sí), lo tenía muy claro, Helena le parecía preciosa. Tenía una belleza distinta a la de las chicas que conocía, de hecho no era nada exuberante (no hacía que se le cortara la respiración ni que enrojeciera repentinamente), sino más bien exótica, como una canción en un idioma desconocido, cuya armonía te encandila al principio y más tarde, a medida que se va desvelando el contenido de cada palabra, suena perfecta, cadenciosa y única. 


	2. Marcas de fuego en la piel

Disclaimer: por mucho que quiera todos estos personajes (salvo Helena) son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados un ratito para jugar con ellos :· p  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, así que todos los reviews son más que bienvenidos.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: Marcas de fuego en la piel.  
  
A mediados de julio la temperatura no había descendido ni un grado y en cuanto salía el sol Harry se sentía incapaz de dormir. Al contrario que Helena, él no estaba acostumbrado a tanto calor, en cambio ella podía tirarse horas durmiendo la siesta en el jardín, a pleno sol.  
  
Así que todos los días bien temprano Harry se levantaba y aprovechaba el tiempo para responder y mandar lechuzas (mientras su amiga dormía) y así se evitaría preguntas sobre su curioso método de correspondencia. Aquella mañana Harry escribió en un trozo enorme de pergamino la contestación a una carta de Dumbledore:  
  
Querido profesor Dumbledore:  
  
Gracias por las ranas de chocolate y el pastel de calabaza,  
generalmente son Ron y Hermione quienes se encargan de alimentarme en  
verano, pero desde que Voldemort ha vuelto parece que el mundo mágico  
se ha olvidado de sus geniales dulces (por aquí no se encuentra nada  
parecido).  
  
Respecto a la cicatriz tengo que confesarle que lleva mucho tiempo sin  
molestarme. Esto hace un año me habría hecho feliz, pero en estos  
momentos me llena de terror: estoy aquí encerrado, incomunicado y sin  
ayudar a nadie... por lo menos podría servir para informaros sobre su  
estado de ánimo pero no sé si es que se encuentra totalmente  
indiferente (esté donde esté) o si ha decidido cerrar su mente y dejar  
de atacar la mía, por mi parte no he visto nada en sueños y, de hecho,  
hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera tengo mis pesadillas habituales. Como  
puede ver, profesor, las cosas aquí han vuelto a la normalidad (o tal  
vez estén demasiado normales), así que podrá imaginarse las ganas que  
tengo de volver con los demás y que me pongan al día.  
  
Muchas gracias por todo,  
  
Harry  
  
PD: Hay dos cosas que no dejan de inquietarme: ¿seguirá el profesor  
Snape dándome clases de Oclumancia? He estado practicando todas las  
noches y creo que ahora hay menos riesgo en que me las dé usted. Y,  
¿sabe cuándo llegarán los resultados de los TIMOs?  
  
—¿Debería darle las gracias también aquí abajo? — se preguntó Harry en voz alta mientras se comía la cabeza de una rana— No sé, quiero que se dé cuenta de que aprecio su preocupación, últimamente ha estado muy atento conmigo. Supongo que creerá que debe ganarse mi perdón. Podría escribirle que queda perdonado si me hace miembro de la Orden... ¿Qué dices, Hedwig?  
  
Pero ella no respondió. Harry la buscó por toda su habitación, desesperado miró por la ventana para ver si estaba revoloteando por lo tejados... pero se la encontró en el cuarto de Helena. Se asomó por la ventana y le susurró:  
  
—¿Pero qué haces ahí? Como te vea...  
  
La vecina dormía plácidamente en su hamaca, tenía medio cuerpo fuera y una toalla enrollada a modo de almohada. Llevaba un pijama de pantalón corto, una camiseta de tirantes y una pañuelo anudado en el brazo izquierdo, donde siempre había una venda.  
  
Harry avanzó sigilosamente y cuando llegó al alfeizar de la otra ventana le hizo señas a la lechuza, pero ésta estaba muy ocupada comiéndose algo que había sacado de las cajas. Fue decidido a por ella, pero cuando pasó al lado de Helena pudo oír cómo ésta hablaba en sueños. Se acercó a su boca, pues estaba diciendo algo en voz muy baja.  
  
—Alex, me prometiste que no te enfadarías... no es culpa mía yo no quería irme... ¿Con quién dices que te engaño? Pero si nunca hemos estamos... ¡No, al vecino lo conozco de tres días!  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros: Helena estaba soñando en español y él no entendía ni una sola palabra. Pero le encantaba cómo sonaba su voz en ese idioma, tenía un tono distinto a cuando hablaba en inglés.  
  
Entonces Hedwig se hartó de picotear y lanzó un graznido lo suficientemente alto como para que despertara a Helena, que se incorporó rápidamente, y al estar con medio cuerpo en equilibrio se cayó directa al suelo. La hamaca se enrolló en sí misma y cuando paró de dar vueltas dejó caer un libro enorme sobre su estómago.  
  
—¡AU!  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—Ay— respondió— que caída más tonta.  
  
Harry le quitó de encima el libro de Historia y la ayudó a sentarse.  
  
—¿Sigues despierta? — preguntó al ver que había vuelto a fruncir el ceño y a hablar en español.  
  
Helena asintió con gesto somnoliento y apoyándose en Harry se puso de pie.  
  
—¿Qué hora es? ¿Llegamos tarde para meternos con Dudley y sus amigotes?  
  
—No, no... es... —a Harry no se le ocurría nada para justificar el haberla despertado. Ella parecía no escucharle mientras se estiraba y se ataba más fuerte el pañuelo.  
  
—¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese ruido? —le interrumpió— sonaba a búho o... —Harry abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella— ¡Ajá, así que eras tú! —se dobló como una bailarina sobre una caja y de ella sacó a Hedwig, que se sintió muy interesada por su piercing.  
  
—Vamos, Hedwig, que le vas a hacer daño.  
  
Helena le miró sorprendida.  
  
—¿Es tuya?  
  
—Sí, he entrado a buscarla, hay mucha gente que se asusta con ella, como es tan grande...  
  
—Es curioso. Mi padre siempre me ha contado que de pequeño utilizaba una lechuza para mandarse cartas con sus amigos, pero nunca me lo he creído del todo... Cuando la he visto he pensado que se había propuesto demostrármelo. ¿Eh, Hedwig, qué dices? ¿Puedes llevar correo?—el ave saltó al hombro de Harry y gorjeó con fuerza.  
  
—Eso es un sí.  
  
—Sí, eso me ha parecido.  
  
—Crían a las lechuzas mensajeras al norte del país. Es bastante difícil conseguir una. A mí me la regaló un viejo amigo por mi 11 cumpleaños.  
  
—Pues es preciosa.  
  
Ante el halago Hedwig abrió las alas.  
  
—Le has caído bien.  
  
Entonces se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, se abrió y apareció una gata negra y rechoncha.  
  
—Missy, pequeña arpía, llegas en el momento adecuado. —Harry no podía contener la risa, la gata ronroneaba altísimo incluso cuando no la acariciaban. Helena la cogió en brazos como si fuera un pequeño bebé y se la presentó a Harry y a Hedwig. — Por mucha hambre que tengas si te la intentas comer saldrás perdiendo, las lechuzas tienen más fuerza que tú.  
  
—No sabía que te gustaran tanto los animales.  
  
—Es como si habláramos el mismo idioma... —Harry se quedó en silencio— ¿Y esa cara?  
  
—¿Eh? Tengo que mandar una carta. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos hoy?  
  
—¿Sabes hacer tartas?  
  
—No. ¿Por?  
  
—Para llevarnos algo al lago y pasar el día allí.¿No tienes hambre de tarta?  
  
—Voy a ver si encuentro algún libro de cocina. ¿De arándanos y queso?  
  
Tardaron dos horas y media en hacer algo que de una forma muy abstracta se parecía a una tarta, pero que, por lo menos, sabía como tal. Cuando terminaron de recoger la cocina tomaron dos bicicletas del garaje de Helena y se fueron camino al Lago del Norte, en las Montañas.  
  
Había bastantes personas en la orilla sur, sobre todo familias que habían llegado en coche. Pero sin muchos problemas encontraron un árbol bien robusto, apoyaron las bicicletas en su tronco, extendieron una manta y con cuidado depositaron su tarta casera y unos sandwiches.  
  
—He aquí el lago. —anunció Helena dramáticamente.  
  
—Y aquí su terrible monstruo— respondió refiriéndose a ella.  
  
Le echó una mirada asesina que hizo que a Harry se le helara la sangre, y entonces se lanzó a por él rugiendo como una bestia de las profundidades. En unos segundos logró inmovilizarle por completo.  
  
—Vaya, vaya... pensaba que tenías más reflejos.  
  
—Ya, me has pillado muy desprevenido. No conseguirás repetirlo.  
  
—Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
Se inclinó un poco más sobre él y le mordió la nariz.  
  
—Soy clemente con mis víctimas y siempre las dejo huir, con el rabo entre las piernas, eso sí.  
  
Se levantó y en un rápido movimiento se quitó el vestido de playa, debajo llevaba un bikini verde que dejaba ver más de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Decidió que lo mejor sería mirar en dirección contraria, para que ella no se sintiera violenta, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que el violentado era él. 'Vamos, relájate o pensará que eres un bicho raro que en la vida ha ido a bañarse a un lago'. Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo vio que ella ni se había dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento (o eso parecía), pues se había arrodillado al lado de la mochila y se estaba quitando la venda del brazo.  
  
—Espera que te echo una mano— y decidido cogió la tirita cuadrada que ella sostenía y despegó el papel.  
  
—Hm, Harry... espera,—dijo cubriéndose con la mano la zona que siempre llevaba oculta— te dije que tenía una herida, pero en realidad es una cicatriz horrible... una noche que estábamos todos mis amigos y yo de fiesta, nos metimos en una casa abandonada y sin saber cómo la prendimos fuego. Me hice una quemadura muy fea y prefiero que nadie la vea.  
  
Harry notó que estaba muy incómoda. Asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta. Mientras ella se cubría la quemadura Harry le dijo:  
  
—Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. Llevar una marca en tu cuerpo que sabes que no te puedes quitar no es el problema... lo malo es cuando la gente se para a mirarla, y luego cuchichea. Lo peor es que te conozcan por eso, que te juzguen por una herida y no por quien eres en realidad.  
  
Notó una mano cálida sobre su camiseta. Supo entonces que ella había terminado y se dio la vuelta. Se la encontró con los ojos acuosos y la mirada clavada en la suya. A Harry le pareció que ahora era él quien estaba desnudo, y en ese momento se sintió más cómodo con el asunto del bikini.  
  
—¿Crees que me mirarán aún peor si me pongo una tirita en la frente?  
  
Ambos se desahogaron con risas ante ese comentario. Cuando se le escapó la última carcajada Helena se abrazó a él repentinamente. Dio un hondo suspiro y escondió su cara en el cuello de Harry.  
  
—Lo he vuelto a hacer, te tengo.— susurró, tras unos segundos de silencio, moviendo los labios sobre su sensible piel, Harry se quedó petrificado ante el hormigueo que le bajaba por el cuello. — Eres lento de reflejos.  
  
—Claro que no—se defendió con un hilillo de voz— esta vez no me has inmovilizado... Y te tengo...—con un esfuerzo titánico consiguió mover los brazos y hacer que rodearan su cuerpo, vaciló un momento antes de apoyar las manos sobre su espalda desnuda, luego estrechó el abrazo—... yo a ti.  
  
Harry no se atrevió ni a respirar... tenía la sensación de estar acariciando terciopelo. 'Cómo puede existir algo tan suave'.  
  
Helena se separó de él lentamente.  
  
—Creo que tengo la solución para tu frente— sacó el bote de crema de sol y se puso un pegote en el dedo. Se irguió acercándose a su cara, apartó el pelo desordenado de Harry y la extendió con cuidado. Él inconscientemente cerró los ojos para poder sentir mejor el contacto—, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ni se te ve.  
  
—Me crece el pelo muy rápido. —se llevó la mano a la cicatriz y añadió: —se me irá la crema en cuanto me meta en el agua.  
  
—No te preocupes, yo no la miraré.  
  
Estaba conmovido, nunca antes se había entendido tan bien con nadie. Pero no se le ocurría cómo hacérselo saber a ella... ¿o la comunión era recíproca? Los dos sonrieron a la vez.  
  
Se ayudaron con la crema y cuando ésta se hubo secado entraron en el agua. Harry no estaba muy acostumbrado a nadar, generalmente para cuando llegaba el buen tiempo a Hogwarts él se encontraba tan preocupado por Voldemort y sus fechorías que nunca disfrutaba del lago del colegio con sus amigos. En cambio, Helena tenía una gran soltura dentro del agua. Le contó a Harry que desde que tenía memoria lo que más le gustaba hacer era nadar, y era muy buena, había ganado muchas competiciones de crol y sincronizada. Aún así hicieron varias carreras, que Harry sólo ganaba si la agarraba por los tobillos.  
  
Cuando se cansaron de salpicarse y de hacerse aguadillas, salieron del agua y se pusieron a comer.  
  
—Estás en muy buena forma, ¿haces algún deporte?  
  
La verdad es que Helena se sorprendió bastante cuando lo vio en bañador... el quidditch deja los músculos muy tonificados.  
  
—Juego al... jockey sobre... hierba.  
  
***  
  
Regresaron al Little Whinging cuando caía la tarde.  
  
—Ha sido un día estupendo, la verdad es que me moría de ganas por salir de este barrio.  
  
—No es justo que nos tengan encerrados aquí— Harry no quería despedirse, no sabía qué hacer con las pocas horas que quedaban del día y estar sin ella era lo último que le apetecía.  
  
—Necesito una ducha.  
  
—Sí, yo también. Espero que mañana Hedwig te deje dormir un poco más.  
  
—No te preocupes por eso... me ha encantado conocerla.  
  
***  
  
La noche estaba bastante entrada y Harry seguía dando vueltas en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se lo pasaba con Helena. Era como si fueran dos piezas distintas de un mismo puzzle que encajaban a la perfección.  
  
Se estremeció al recordar su abrazo... 'Ojalá pudieran conocerla Ron y Hermione... ojalá pudiera llevármela a Hogwarts y conseguirle un cuarto en frente del mío, estoy seguro de que jamás volvería a tener pesadillas'.  
  
—Harry, está claro que así no puedes irte a la cama, tienes demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza como para mantener tu mente cerrada—le dijo la voz de su conciencia.  
  
Resignado se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, con suerte Helena tampoco estaría durmiendo. Efectivamente, había una luz tenue encendida, pero no logró verla.  
  
—Helena, ¿estás ahí?  
  
Oyó un pequeño grito en la casa contigua.  
  
—Perdona, no quería asustarte— le dijo cuando ésta se levantó desde el suelo.  
  
—No pasa nada, es que no me esperaba oír nada a estas horas. Pensaba que ya estarías durmiendo, como hace un buen rato que apagaste la luz...  
  
—Ya, es que parece ser que hoy no hay sueño. ¿Siempre estás despierta hasta tan tarde?  
  
—Sí, el verano está para no dormir por las noches... suelo esperar a que llegue mi padre.  
  
En ese momento sonaron unos pitidos en su cuarto.  
  
—Alguien se impacienta por aquí... Y tú pasa ¿o prefieres pasar solito una noche de insomnio?  
  
No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces.  
  
—Estaba hablando con un amigo por messenger.  
  
Harry la miró con cara de no entender.  
  
—Eso sí que no, ¿no sabes lo que es el messenger? ¿Pero en qué mundo vives?  
  
Helena le hizo sentarse en frente del portátil y con mucha paciencia le explicó cómo funcionaba.  
  
—Así que con esto puedes hablar con gente al otro lado del mundo— 'Por qué los magos no se modernizan... hay inventos muggles muy útiles'.  
  
—Efectivamente, y este que parpadea de forma tan desesperada es Alex.  
  
—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó al ver que estaban hablando en español.  
  
—Quiere saber por qué tardo tanto en responderle... hoy está de lo más pesado. — Se inclinó sobre el teclado y escribió en inglés: «Harry acaba de llamar a mi ventana»—Ya verás ahora se pondrá loco de celos... ahí lo tienes.  
  
—Si molesto me voy...  
  
—No, no, no. Eres la excusa perfecta para dar por terminada la sesión de hoy.  
  
Al ver que un párrafo enorme aparecía en la pantalla ambos se agacharon para leer mejor: «hola Harry, soy el exmejor amigo de Lena, seguramente no te habrá hablado de mí, tiene mucha facilidad para olvidarse de su gente... por el contrario yo no paro de oír hablar sobre el simpático del vecino, que si baño para arriba que si hamaca para abajo... no sé si lo hace sólo por joderme o si es que se ha vuelto muy abierta últimamente»  
  
—Vaya, habla inglés muy bien.  
  
—¿Qué está insinuando este imbécil? A veces podéis ser todos tan estúpidos... —y dicho esto cerró de un manotazo el portátil.  
  
Harry se sentía en el centro de una guerra que no era la suya. Pero pensar que Helena le había estado hablando a su ¿novio? sobre él hasta el punto de ponerlo celoso y agresivo... le hacía sentir egoístamente bien.  
  
Helena salió disparada al baño sin decir una palabra y comenzó a lavarse los dientes con mucha fuerza, tanta que Harry oía el ruido desde la habitación. Al instante reapareció, parecía más calmada.  
  
—No vayas a pensar que es un egocéntrico engreído y posesivo... simplemente está triste y se siente muy solo. Es mi mejor amigo—cerró su puerta y se quedó mirando el collage de fotos que había pegado en ella, Alejandro salía en casi todas. —Es verdad que no te he hablado mucho de él.  
  
—Me has contado de todo... pero sobre el grupo en general. —Harry se olvidó de su alegría anterior, tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de saber algo importante sobre su vida. —¿Estabais juntos?  
  
—Mucho... bueno, no en ese sentido. Lo hacíamos todo juntos, éramos mejores amigos desde la infancia. Ha sido la única figura estable de mi vida. Mi padre nunca estaba en casa, las niñeras siempre encontraban mejores trabajos... Y por primera vez en dieciséis años estamos separados. Y enfadados, nunca lo he visto tan resentido conmigo.  
  
—Pero si lleváis tanto tiempo juntos seguro que podéis superar el tema de la distancia.  
  
—Eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero... las cosas se complicaron cuando acabamos los exámenes finales de junio. Se me declaró, habló de amor, de enamoramiento... al principio pensé que lo decía para que no me fuera, pero se puso tan serio... Es lo que pasa, ¿no? Cuando dos personas se compenetran a la perfección y están siempre juntas, quiero decir que, es normal que aparezca algo más de por medio.  
  
El globo de esperanzas que Harry había estado hinchando esa noche tumbado en la cama explotó. Se dio cuenta de que lo que él quería era una relación así con ella, de intensa amistad y luego... amor. '¿Cómo es posible que después del trauma con Cho quieras volver a meterte en esos líos? Además la acabas de conocer... y seguro que lo último que quiere en este momento es otro amigo declarándosele... ¿eh, quién ha hablado aquí de declaraciones?'  
  
—Comprendo perfectamente lo que le pasó... la línea que pone el límite entre la amistad y el amor es muy fina.—acertó a decir.  
  
—Eso le dije, que podía estar confundido. Y que empezar algo cuando yo estaba haciendo las maletas era un suicidio... aparte de que esa es la peor manera de romper las buenas relaciones.  
  
Resopló agobiada, se abanicó con una mano y terminó haciéndose una coleta con su larga melena. Con la cara al descubierto parecía muy vulnerable.  
  
—Me siento como si le hubiera dado la espalda. Y él tiene la impresión de que voy a dejar de hablarle por eso... menos mal que está rodeado de buenos amigos allí.  
  
—Y tú aquí tampoco estás tan mal.  
  
Entonces se oyó el ruido de unas llaves que tintineaban y abrían la puerta de la calle.  
  
—¡Vilma, ya estoy en casa!—gritó una voz potente desde el piso de abajo.  
  
A Helena se le iluminó la cara.  
  
—Corre, ven, que te lo presento.  
  
Le agarró de la mano y enfiló las escaleras. En el marco de la puerta había un hombre de edad avanzada, con el pelo cano y una barba nacarada bien recortada. Tenía los ojos pequeños y de un azul intenso y una nariz ganchuda.  
  
—Tú debes de ser la oveja negra de los Dursley—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa deslumbrante y le tendió la mano.  
  
Harry la estrechó fuertemente.  
  
—Que sepas que aquí sólo dejamos entrar a lo más nefasto del barrio. Yo soy Abeforth, el padre de Helena.  
  
—Harry, la oveja más negra y nefasta de todo Little Whinging. —Abeforth arqueó una ceja y marcó aún más la sonrisa.  
  
—Sí eso he oído... y también que tienes una preciosa lechuza blanca.  
  
Mientras hablaban los tres, un lado del cerebro de Harry encontraba al padre de Helena muy familiar. Había visto su cara en alguna parte, pero dónde. Y esa mirada de hombre sabio, le recordaba a cierto mago venerable... 'Estás paranoico,' se dijo 'incluso has creído oír a Snape en la hora de la siesta'. 


	3. La flamma vocandi

Como debería decir la canción: "THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO WRITE AND BE WRITTEN IN RETURN". Por favor, si estás leyendo el fic... ¡no te cuesta nada dejar algún comentario! Y a mí me anima mucho, muchísimo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: La flamma vocandi  
  
Una noche de aquel mes de julio, la farsa de la normalidad se vino abajo. Una oscuridad opaca se deslizó por las ventanas abiertas de cada casa. Todas las respiraciones se acallaron, los ronquidos se volvieron sordos... el cálido sudor de las frentes se destempló. Alguien entre las sombras agudizaba el oído esperando escuchar algo más allá del silencio. Arrugaba la nariz husmeando en el aire el peculiar hedor del miedo y la inquietud. Con cada bocanada que daba, la Naturaleza se defendía retorciéndose en estertores, tratando de cobijar en su seno lo que aquel extraño tanto anhelaba.  
  
Muchos muggles despertaron de sus sueños, mas no pudieron levantarse, una mano robusta los comprimía contra las sábanas, los ojos contra las cuencas.  
  
Harry se encontraba en su habitación de Privet Drive, estaba ansioso.  
Era 1 de septiembre y si no se daba prisa en empaquetarlo todo llegaría  
tarde a King's Cross. Intentó hacer espacio en el baúl y metió las  
túnicas sin doblar, los calcetines sucios junto con los limpios y  
encima de todo puso su Saeta de Fuego, para que no sufriera ningún  
daño.  
  
'Algo me falta, es algo importante, no me puedo ir sin ello...'.  
Rebuscó nervioso por todos los rincones, pero no encontró nada. De  
repente supo lo que era, alzó la mirada y vio uno de los pañuelos de  
Helena ondeando en la ventana. Lo cazó con manos temblorosas y se lo  
llevó a la cara. 'Huele a ella... a manzanas verdes. En Hogwarts me  
servirá de ayuda'.  
  
Entonces le asaltó una gran duda: ¿debería ponérselo para asegurarse  
de no perderlo o guardarlo en el fondo del baúl...? 'Si Ron lo ve se lo  
querrá quedar, siempre está buscando cosas por las que presumir'. Se  
decidió a guardarlo, removió montones de ropa y pergaminos y consiguió  
hacerle un hueco. Sin embargo el pañuelo cayó al suelo y se lo llevó el  
viento. Harry estaba temblando, había encontrado el espejo que le  
regaló Sirius... y estaba emitiendo un leve silbido. El corazón le  
galopó en el pecho, la respiración se le aceleró.  
  
—Sirius, ¿eres tú?  
  
Acercó la cabeza al fondo del baúl y atinó a oír una voz ronca, de  
ultratumba:  
  
—Harry... ¿por qué? ¿por qué no miraste detrás del velo?  
  
Un torrente de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Harry temblaba, tenía el  
miedo en los huesos, pero su padrino lo llamaba y él debía responderle.  
Cogió el espejo y le dio la vuelta.  
  
La imagen que le devolvió fue la de un Sirius enfermo, con heridas  
abiertas en la cara y mechones de pelo arrancados. Detrás de él sólo se  
veían sombras.  
  
—Estás vivo, estás vivo... Lupin no me dejó, me dijo que habías  
muerto... yo quería ir a por ti... esperé a que salieras... Sirius, tú  
siempre vuelves, por qué ahora me has dejado...  
  
—Pensé que eras más valiente, más como tu padre... Y ahora estoy aquí  
atrapado. Sin duda no estoy vivo... ¿pero quién podría decir que estoy  
muerto?  
  
—¡No! Iremos a por ti.  
  
—Ya es demasiado tarde, ningún tipo de magia podría devolverme al mundo  
real... Al menos mi vida valió para algo, sigues sano y salvo y ahora  
vosotros tenéis el arma.  
  
—No, Sirius. Se rompió... pero Dumbledore sabe lo que decía, él estaba  
presente cuando se pronunció la profecía... me lo tendría que haber  
dicho mucho antes... así yo no habría caído en la trampa.  
  
La cara de Sirius empalideció. Cerró los ojos con odio y cuando los  
abrió Harry pudo ver en ellos un par de rendijas por pupilas y a su  
alrededor sendos iris rojos.  
  
—¿Conoces el mensaje? — la voz continuaba siendo la de Sirius pero  
Harry sabía que ese rostro magullado era tan sólo una máscara.  
  
Volvió a oír la pregunta, pero esta vez dentro de su cabeza y al  
instante vio ante sus ojos imágenes del verano, del regreso en el  
expreso de Hogwarts, del gran comedor, del despacho de Dumbledore...  
entonces todo se ralentizó y pudo escuchar al director diciendo: «El  
único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...».  
  
'No puedes dejar que lo oiga, es nuestra única ventaje, cierra tu  
mente... CIERRA TU MENTE'  
  
«...nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al  
concluir el séptimo mes...»  
  
—¡Harry!— una rápida mano limpiaba el sudor de su cara y se estremecía por el frío de su cuerpo—Harry, tranquilo, ya ha pasado.  
  
Abrió lentamente los ojos.  
  
—Quieto, no intentes levantarte.  
  
Helena estaba arrodillada a los pies de su cama. Harry sólo podía ver su perfil bañado por la luna.  
  
—Bienvenido al mundo de la vigilia—sonrió y la preocupación de sus ojos se diluyó poco a poco. Bajó la mirada y observó su mano, que subía y bajaba apoyada en el pecho de Harry. —Cuando entré todavía seguías gritando, pensé que te ahogarías. Al tocarte paraste de chillar, pero tu cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse violentamente...  
  
—¿He gritado?  
  
—No, has aullado.  
  
Entre sus entrecortadas respiraciones alcanzaron a oír a tío Vernon disculpándose ante los vecinos.  
  
—¿Quieres que vaya a por leche? Te hará entrar en calor.  
  
—No— respondió sin saber qué es lo que decía y sin reconocer su propia voz. —No te vayas— cuando las palabras resonaron en sus cabeza se asustó, no recordaba haber tomado esa decisión. Por las barbas de Merlín, él quería estar solo, quería calmarse y pensar en el significado de todo lo que había visto en su sueño.. quería saber si en realidad había soñado... y sobre todo, tenía que hacérselo saber a Dumbledore. Pero pese al miedo que sentía por habérselo puesto tan fácil a Voldemort, Harry se encontraba tremendamente abrumado. —Por un momento pensé que era él de verdad, que seguía con vida—susurró.  
  
Helena volvió a arrodillarse al lado de la cabecera. Harry sin embargo se comportaba como si no la viera, como si recitara un texto de memoria que la angustia hubiera grabado en su piel:  
  
—Todo es culpa mía— dijo apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, hasta que un hilo de sangre se asomó a la comisura de sus labios.  
  
Helena no se atrevió a tocarle.  
  
—Soy un estúpido engreído, mi padre a mi lado se quedaba corto. ¿Cómo he llegado a creerme el protagonista de esta historia? Soy un simple pelele más, un mocoso... Estoy en esto por su culpa, y si tengo alguna fuerza contra él es también por su culpa. Sin él habría sido uno más, alguien como Neville. Es esta maldita cicatriz que incluso antes de aparecer mató a mis padres, luego a Cedric... De eso tal vez no sea responsable directo, yo no lo pedí, pero Sirius... a él lo maté yo, y lo hice por una habilidad genuinamente mía. La arrogancia...  
  
Había vuelto a dejar de respirar y su voz se había ahogado en su propia ira. Y aún así sus labios se seguían moviendo y dejando caer gotas de sangre. Sin saber cómo respondería, Helena se subió a la cama y lo agarró del cuello del pijama. Lo zarandeó hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y luego le soltó una bofetada que le cruzó la cara.  
  
—¡Ya basta! Si sigues así vas a conseguir matarte.  
  
—Las palabras no tienen ese poder.  
  
—Estás muy equivocado, no hay nada más poderoso que la palabra. Sin ella no hay ni verdad ni mentira, ni luz ni sombra— sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que los mantenía cerrados entorno al pijama de Harry. Había conseguido que se incorporara y en ese momento estaban frente a frente, respirando el aliento del otro. —Lo siento— ella también pareció volver en sí, le soltó y se sentó a su lado—, pero no voy a consentir que te castigues de este modo. No sé si lo mereces... lo dudo mucho.  
  
—Yo creo que sí... pero no hay dolor que pueda hacerme pagar por todos mis delitos.  
  
Helena se quedó callada, no tenía ninguna respuesta para algo tan crudo, así que se metió en la cama y se acurrucó a su lado.  
  
—¿Qué haces?  
  
—¿No me dijiste que me quedara?  
  
Entonces Harry se hizo consciente del poco espacio que había entre ambos, de las manos temblorosas de Helena que descansaban en su torso... El calor que se desprendía de sus cuerpos le empañó la vista con lágrimas, relajó sus músculos... y se sintió borracho, sin saber de qué.  
  
—¿Quién era Sirius?  
  
La pregunta lo sacó de su embriaguez.  
  
—Sirius Black fue el mejor amigo de mi padre, — una vez más en aquella noche Harry volvió a sorprenderse con su comportamiento: en vez de guardarse su angustia estaba deseoso por desahogarse, por dejar que otros compartieran su carga. — y el mejor padre que nunca he tenido.  
  
Con sumo cuidado le contó detalladamente cómo había sido su relación con Sirius, lo que le resultó difícil, pues no podía mencionar a los dementores, ni al perro Hocicos, ni a la Orden del Fénix... así que lo que hizo fue centrarse en sus sentimientos en vez de en los hechos.  
  
—Vaya... —Helena estaba asombrada.  
  
—Sí, te hubiera encantado conocerlo.  
  
Un suspiro se le infló en el pecho y estalló lentamente.  
  
—Ya lo creo que me hubiera encantado— por debajo de las sábanas buscó su mano— porque algo me dice que erais dos gotas de agua. Él salió de su escondite para salvarte ¿y qué hiciste tú? Exactamente lo mismo, salir del internado para salvarle. Ambos casos podían haber sido trampas, pero ninguno dudasteis, no si la vida del otro estaba en juego. Tú sentías el peligro y reaccionaste. No es hacerse el valiente, ni arrogancia o vanidad, sino valentía y amor. Todos cometemos errores, Harry. Estoy segura de que lo último que él querría sería que te echaras las culpas. ¿No morirías por Ron? ¿Y no querrías que él disfrutara de ese sacrificio? Y... — alzó la visto y lo encontró dormido.  
  
Desde el duerme vela Harry logró susurrar:  
  
—Si hubiera practicado oclumancia...  
  
Helena ahogó un grito.  
  
El corazón comenzó a latirle desenfrenadamente.  
  
'No puede ser, cómo he podido estar tan ciega... Todas esas lagunas en cada cosa que me contaba eran por eso...', se riño a sí misma.  
  
Cuando rozó su flequillo se sintió temblar, lo apartó y suavemente recorrió la marca que tantas veces había visto y que había pasado por alto. Apoyó la yema y notó un calor creciente.  
  
—Eres Harry... Potter.  
  
***  
  
—¡Vernon, sigue sin abrir!  
  
—Pues que no coma, a ver si así se le pasan las ganas de despertarnos a todos.  
  
—¿Y no le vas a decir nada?  
  
—¡En cuanto ese desgraciado asome la cabeza! Ahora deja que piense cómo hacerle pagar por el numerito de ayer sin que pueda avisar a esos amigos suyos.  
  
Los gritos de sus tíos despertaron a Harry. Abrió los ojos y por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas dedujo que era muy tarde. Se sentía magullado y con un sabor amargo en el paladar.  
  
—Buenas tardes, lirón.  
  
Instintivamente giró la cabeza a la izquierda, con la esperanza de encontrar a Helena donde la vio por última vez, pero en su lugar había una pila de notas sobre la almohada.  
  
—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Lo ha traído Hedwig? — preguntó mientras se incorporaba. La vio entonces, estaba sentada sobre el baúl acariciando a la lechuza, que se deshacía en gorjeos entre sus manos.  
  
—No, acaba de llegar, por lo visto ayer estuvo de caza. Sin embargo tu amable tío amaneció a las 7 y se empeño en derrumbar tu puerta. Tengo un sueño profundo, pero lo tuyo es sordera— se levantó y se sentó a los pies de su cama— Así que me escabullí por la ventana, porque si ese bestia hubiera logrado entrar me habría denunciado por allanamiento.  
  
Harry cogió la primera nota y leyó en voz alta:  
  
—«No puedo esperar a que despiertes, aunque no me hace gracia dejarte solo por si las pesadillas te vuelven a rondar. Harry, eres alguien excepcional y no sabes lo feliz que me siento por la confianza que ayer mostraste conmigo. En cuanto te levantes ven a desayunar. Voy a hacer galletas» —se quedó pensativo mirando la hoja e intentando recordar todo lo que le había contado.  
  
—Al final hice un bizcocho. —añadió ella un tanto nerviosa.  
  
—«Me faltan los trocitos de chocolate. Haré un bizcocho de limón.»— Harry sonrió enternecido mientras leía otra:— «Missy está merodeando por la cocina, ya le he dicho que ni se le ocurra tocar tu desayuno... pero no creo que me vaya a obedecer ¡así que despierta pronto! Me voy a Londres en bus a comprar un diccionario Latín-Inglés, así me ahorro la traducción al español. Hasta luego.»  
  
—Ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpidas que suenan todas. — dijo llevándose el resto.  
  
—A mí me parecen encantadoras—respondió medio absorto mientras se colocaba el flequillo para ocultar la cicatriz.  
  
En ese momento una lechuza parda que llevaba un paquete envuelto se coló por la ventana y aterrizó en la cama. Al instante siguiente una pequeña bola de plumas alada entró zumbando en la habitación.  
  
—Bueno, tengo un montón de tarea. Ya sabes qué hacer si te entra hambre.  
  
***  
  
Mientras regresaba a su casa Helena tuvo que esquivar otro par de lechuzas que volaban a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Harry, quien de inmediato reconoció a las cuatro. 'No puede ser causalidad que Ron, Hermione, la señora Weasley y Dumbledore me hayan escrito a la vez...'  
  
Creyó conveniente abrir primero la de Dumbledore, que además era la lechuza que había traído el paquete.  
  
Harry, supongo que sabrás que en estos momentos no debes sacar ni un  
miembro de la casa de tus tíos. Estamos enterados de lo que ha ocurrido  
allí esta noche y de lo preocupado que debes estar, pero te pido que no  
utilices el correo habitual para ponerte en contacto con nosotros, es  
demasiado arriesgado. Sabemos por buenas fuentes que te encuentras  
bien, y eso es lo que importa.  
  
Creo haber aprendido de mis fallos y que lo más conveniente es que te  
haga llegar la «flamma vocandi» cuanto antes, porque dejarte al margen  
para protegerte es ya parte del pasado. Todos los miembros de la orden  
tenemos una, es la mejor manera para comunicarse.  
  
Cuídate mucho, pronto te sacaremos de ahí.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry se quedó atónico. Cómo era posible que se hubieran enterado de lo que él había soñado.  
  
'A no ser que algo más haya pasado'. Rápidamente abrió el paquete. En su interior había una vela blanca.  
  
La flamma vocandi funciona de un modo muy sencillo: escribe en un  
pergamino aquello que desees comunicarnos y quémalo con su llama, al  
instante el humo de la vela a la que iba destinado reproducirá el  
mensaje durante unos segundos. Es aconsejable que, antes de quemar  
nada, se haga una prueba para cerciorarse de que hay alguien al otro  
lado y de que ese alguien es quien dice ser. Cuando un miembro se ponga  
en contacto contigo tu vela vocandi se volverá verde.  
  
Haznos saber que la has recibido lo antes posible.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Sin embargo, Harry decidió leer el resto de las cartas antes de encender su vela. Tanto Ron como Hermione estaban enterados de que algo fuera de lo normal se había dejado caer por Little Whinging, por lo visto se había mencionado el suceso en el Profeta y toda la comunidad mágica estaba al corriente... pero ninguno de los dos le sirvió para esclarecer el asunto. 'Como siempre soy yo el último en enterarme... ¡y eso que es mi vida la que está en peligro!'.  
  
Ciego de rabia desgarró el último sobre... por suerte, la señora Weasley tenía una buena noticia que darle: había convencido a Dumbledore para sacarle de Privet Drive antes de lo previsto. A la mañana siguiente una patrulla iría a buscarlo. 


	4. No más verdades a medias

CAPÍTULO 4: No más verdades a medias  
  
Se palpó los bolsillos en busca de un mechero, pero como cabía esperar no encontró ninguno. Entonces cogió su varita decidido a encender la vela con ella. La agitó, y a punto estuvo de utilizarla cuando se le ocurrió que en la habitación de Dudley encontraría lo que necesitaba. 'Por una tontería así no me pienso arriesgar a que me expulsen'.  
  
Regresó a su cuarto con los rugidos de su primo zumbando a su espalda.

—¡Cuando me deshaga de ese palito tuyo ya veremos quién se atreve a robar a quien!  
  
Pero a Harry poco le importaban ya las amenazas de esa mole de carne. Además, a la mañana siguiente volvería con sus amigos y no tendría que ver a sus tíos en un año. Cerró la puerta, colocó una silla detrás y, muy a su pesar, corrió las cortinas de su ventana (ni siquiera podía permitir que Helena se enterara de lo más mínimo).  
  
Encontró un pergamino de buen tamaño y en él escribió con letra nerviosa:

«A Dumbledore». Pero antes de dejar que se consumiera con la llama añadió más abajo: «¿Qué vi en cuarto curso en su pensadero?». Y con aire solemne lo quemó, quedándose asombrado al ver que no se producía ningún humo.  
  
Al instante la llama de su flamma vocandi se alargó, emitiendo un hilo gris que recreaba la florida escritura de Dumbledore; decía:

«Viste, entre otras cosas, las declaraciones de Karkarov y la sentencia contra Crouch hijo.» Hubo una pausa y el mensaje continuó: «Harry, presta atención, pues el mensaje se convierte en virutas de humo en cuestión de segundos. Estoy en el cuartel general con gran parte de la Orden. Como "verás" el asunto es de máxima importancia y todos quieren conocer tu versión de primera mano.  
Ha sido imposible evitar la filtración a la prensa, suponemos que habrán sido los propios mortífagos en un intento de hacerse propaganda: **LORD VOLDEMORT MERODEA POR EL BARRIO MUGGLE QUE EN VERANO SIRVE DE RESIDENCIA A HARRY POTTER**.  
Podrás imaginar que el terror se ha adueñado del mundo mágico... muchos están ahora escondiendo sus túnicas, cambiando sus nombres y borrando a sus hijos de las listas del curso que viene. Hogwarts ha abierto sus puertas este verano para todos aquellos que todavía confíen en la seguridad del colegio. En mi opinión deberías partir hacia Hogsmeade ahora mismo, pero ya conoces a Molly. Ella y toda su familia están deseosos de verte, y tal vez lo que más necesites ahora sea un verdadero hogar. Antes de que preguntes nada, déjanos saber qué pasó exactamente.»  
  
La mente de Harry trabajaba a marchas forzadas. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que la comunicación se disolvía con la facilidad de las palabras, y por el otro lado había demasiadas cosas que lo turbaban: ¿Voldemort ha estado aquí? ¿Los propios magos reniegan de su condición? ¿Mortífagos? ¿No estaban en Azkaban? ¿Por qué no han sido detenidos de nuevo? Con el pulso tembloroso Harry llevó la pluma al papel, pero no sabía qué poner exactamente.  
  
«¿Sigues ahí?» Preguntó la letra de Lupin.  
  
«¡¡¿Voldemort estuvo aquí?!! ¿No había nadie de guardia?» Se calmó para tomar aire. 'Muy bien, el único día que el Profeta trae algo más que hechizos antidementores y yo me quedo dormido...' pensó mientras escribía: «No sabía nada de eso. Por lo que a mí respecta ayer tan sólo tuve un mal sueño. Bueno, al final dejó de ser un sueño, porque Voldemort con la apariencia de Sirius intentó sonsacarme la profecía.»  
  
Hubo una larga pausa. Harry supuso que el resto de la Orden se estaría preguntando cómo podía ser que conociera la profecía. Entonces se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, porque si Ron estaba leyendo esto sabría que a él y a Hermione les había estado mintiendo.  
  
«¿Y le dijiste su contenido íntegro?»  
  
«No, por suerte me despertó mi vecina en ese momento.» Quemó la esquina donde había escrito esto último y en un nuevo trozo anotó: «Ahora me gustaría que alguien me contara todo lo que sepáis.» Y dicho esto se sentó a esperar con los brazos cruzados. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo leer:  
  
«Pasada medianoche los dementores volvieron a sublevarse. Esta vez no fue posible retenerlos, por lo que se dieron a la fuga con los mortífagos encarcelados. Rápidamente cundió la voz de alarma y Fudge convocó el estado de emergencia, lo que significa que un nuevo gobierno formado por los magos del Wizengamot tenemos el control político.»  
  
Harry saltó de alegría al ver que lo que Dumbledore dijera ahora sería más que un mero consejo al ministro.  
  
«Pero ya poco importa quien tome las decisiones, porque hay muy pocos dispuestos a cumplirlas. Verás, es difícil saber quiénes están en el bando de Voldemort, pero muy sencillo identificar a los que están en el nuestro. A esto hay que sumar que Voldemort vuelve a estar rodeado por sus más fieles seguidores. Fue así cómo requerimos toda la ayuda de los miembros aquella noche, quedándote tú con menos vigilancia. Diggle y Doge se encuentran en San Mungo en estado grave. Por lo que hemos podido deducir a través de la información de un testigo, Voldemort se hizo acompañar por dos mortífagos (posiblemente Rodolphus Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy), tres dementores y un nundu. Su propósito está más claro ahora que hemos hablado contigo, pues parece ser que tus progresos en Oclumancia han sido lo suficientemente buenos como para hacer que Voldemort necesitara acortar distancias en sus intentos de entrar en tu mente y conocer la profecía.»  
  
«¿Qué es un nundu?»  
  
«Eso es precisamente una de las cosas que más nos preocupan. El nundu es una criatura que durante la Edad Media fue considerada la más peligrosa del planeta; pero desde hace tres siglos se le había perdido la pista, por eso muchos piensan que es tan sólo un animal legendario del folclore africano. Tiene aspecto de felino y su aliento causa terribles enfermedades que, según los peores informes, pueden acabar con poblaciones enteras. Que esta criatura resurgiera después de tanto tiempo para servir de corcel a Voldemort... sólo puede significar que los seres ancestrales están siendo despertados. Harry, hay poderes ocultos bajo la tierra que duermen un sueño milenario. Los primeros magos los encerraron cerca del núcleo pensando que no habría forma de hacerlos regresar. Desde entonces el propósito de ciertos magos ha sido desenterrarlos, para ello acuden a bosques donde todavía perviven criaturas que fueron los testigos del mundo; o a los océanos, donde las criaturas del agua fingen vivir al margen de lo que ocurre en la superficie... La ignorancia de la comunidad mágica a este respecto se debe a nuestra necesidad de apartar lo que no entendemos, con la excusa de su incivilización o brutalidad. Lo peor es que son los magos oscuros quienes se encuentran más cercanos a las raíces de la magia que nosotros mismos, por mucho que algunos hayamos querido acercarnos y comprender. Nuestra misión ahora es impedir que sus alianzas se sigan extendiendo entre estos seres que desconocemos, a la vez que intentar entender estas fuerzas y ponerlas de nuestro lado. Tú eres el ejemplo de que la magia sin varita es posible y terriblemente eficaz, ya que la sangre de tu madre te protege del mal de Voldemort.

Bueno, basta de charlas por hoy, bastante Prehistoria de la Magia te espera en este curso. Nos vemos mañana.»  
  
La vela se apagó con un chasquido dejando la habitación a oscuras.

* * *

Mientras Harry se comunicaba con la Orden del Fénix, en el número 2 de Privet Drive Helena aguardaba a que su padre regresara. Estaba sentada en la escalera leyendo El Profeta, que llegó por la mañana para Harry y que ella pagó con el dinero que vio en su mesilla. Cuando Abeforth entró en su casa, la puerta apenas se abrió al chocar contra las maletas y bolsas de deporte que había en la entrada.  
  
—No hace falta que tú también intentes matarme.  
  
—Muy bien, pues no hace falta que tú intentes evitar que lleve una vida normal... ¿qué digo normal? ¡Me conformaría con el simple hecho de tener una vida!  
  
Abeforth tiró las llaves al suelo y se fue a la cocina con un portazo.  
  
—¿Es que ni siquiera me merezco una explicación?  
  
—Ya lo sabes— respondió mientras bebía leche y su rostro recobraba la calma—, ha habido un ataque en esta misma calle durante la noche. Ya no es un sitio seguro, mientras que el colegio de tu tío sí... ¿te parecen razones de peso?  
  
—Me parece que te dejas algo en el tintero, como por ejemplo que quien-tú- sabes ha vuelto hace más de un año, que esa es la razón por la que hemos venido a Inglaterra, que el vecino es HARRY POTTER... —no podía contenerse, estaba furiosa con su padre.— ¿Y como me entero de esto? Cuando veo al ser más horripilante del mundo a lomos de un nundu, seguido por sus asquerosos cómplices.  
  
—Así que has sido tú quién ha dado parte...  
  
—Sí, porque tus queridos colegas de trabajo cayeron fulminados y tanto la señora Figg como los muggles se quedaron paralizados, como inconscientes, mientras las sombras oscurecían más que la noche.  
  
—¿Le contaste eso a Albus?  
  
—Sí y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que se trata de lethifolds.  
  
Abeforth se sintió encoger. Sus ojos azules se empañaron y sólo acertó a taparse la cara con las manos.  
  
—Papá, lo siento.— Helena sabía que en algunos puntos tenía razón, pero lo último que quería era hacerle daño a su padre.  
  
—Yo sí que lo siento, Helena. Siento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, siento no haberte dado la oportunidad de elegir en qué mundo querías vivir, siento haberte arrancado de tus amigos muggles y traerte al lado de la magia que juré que jamás pisarías. Pero todo se está poniendo muy complicado.  
  
—Lo sé— interrumpió.  
  
—No podemos permanecer ajenos, la guerra es inminente. Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora lo sabrás todo. Y cuando esto acabe podrás elegir tu propio camino.  
  
Horas más tarde padre e hija habían hecho las paces y se paseaban por el callejón Diagon. Si esa misma noche iba a viajar a Hogsmeade necesitaba cuanto antes ciertos artículos imprescindibles: túnicas, plumas, pergaminos, calderos, varita... 


	5. El parte de los Orejas Agudas

CAPÍTULO 5: El parte de los Orejas Agudas

Era mediodía y desde la calle se podía oler el fabuloso pavo que había preparado la señora Weasley. La comida, la compañía, el lugar... hacían que en el interior de Harry un tambor anunciara la alegría del regreso.  
  
Tonks, que aquel día llevaba el pelo de color fucsia, había volado durante todo el viaje al lado de Harry, enfrentándose a las órdenes de Moody (que estaba empeñado en hacerlos rotar a todos cada cuarto de hora). Al principio Harry pensó que lo hacía para distraerlo de sus pensamientos sobre Grimmauld Place y Sirius, pero al final se alegró de tenerla cerca, porque le puso al día respecto a las semifinales de la Liga de Verano de Quidditch, el negocio de los gemelos Weasley y los últimos progresos de Ron como guardián.  
  
—Vaya, había olvidado que este año jugaríamos los dos juntos en el equipo. De hecho, apenas había pensado en... —comentó Harry mientras se bajaba de su escoba.  
  
—Los tres, dirás— le interrumpió Tonks—. No te olvides de que Ginny es toda una promesa como bateadora.—se acercó a la puerta varita en mano, y con ella tocó el himno de los Chudley Cannons sobre la madera desgastada.  
  
Harry intentó detenerla, conocía la torpeza de la auror y su facilidad para provocar al retrato de la señora Black. Pero en vez de oír toda una retahíla de insultos tan sólo se escuchó la voz de Ron cantando la letra de su equipo.  
  
—¡Harry! ¡Qué alegría!— gritó Ron saludándolo.  
  
Al instante la familia Weasley, Lupin, otros miembros de la Orden e incluso Mundungus salieron a recibirlo.  
  
—No dejarás de sorprenderme, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces te has encontrado ya con Vo-Voldemort? —dijo Lupin que fue el segundo en llegar hasta él.  
  
—Seis veces— apuntó Bill.  
  
—Y sigues de una pieza... Eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros puede igualar—añadió Lupin mientras le estrechaba la mano cortésmente.  
  
—En realidad yo no hice nada— le comentó a Ron cuando la masa comenzó a diluirse.  
  
—Ya, eso dices siempre— dijo Ginny, que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Harry.— Vaya, has crecido un montón, no tanto como Ron que parece estar dando un estirón eterno, pero sí que estás alto.  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron encontrándose un poco distintos a como se recordaban, hasta que llegaron Fred y George.  
  
—Menos mal que ya te ha dejado de crecer la nariz, hermanito.  
  
—Estábamos preocupados, sobretodo papá, que ya estaba haciendo planes para ampliar tu cuarto.  
  
Cuando terminaron de hacerle burla, los dos Weasley se inclinaron haciendo una pomposa reverencia a Harry.  
  
—¡A comer!— se oyó desde la cocina.

* * *

Los numerosos comensales se sentaron a la mesa, todos hablando con quienes tenían más cerca. Harry estaba entre George y Ginny, que se peleaban por ser los primeros en contarle las últimas noticias sobre lo que se cocía en la casa.  
  
—Verás, hemos perfeccionado las orejas extensibles, ahora por muchos conjuros que haga mi madre a la puerta de la cocina, nos enteramos de todo.  
  
—¿Y qué está ocurriendo?  
  
—Están ocupando posiciones estratégicas por toda Europa, siempre llevan mapas y planos encima— susurró Ron, que estaba enfrente de él.—, como en una partida de ajedrez, quienes estén mejor colocados tienen todas las probabilidades de ganar.  
  
—Se están poniendo las cosas muy serias aunque los veas a todos como si nada. Se pasan las noches discutiendo, ahora están con el tema del Ejército de Dumbledore... —comentó Fred tapándose con una patata la boca para que nadie supiera de qué hablaban.  
  
—¿Se pelean por nuestro "grupo de estudio"?— preguntó Harry asombrado.  
  
—¡No! Parece ser que a Dumbledore le encantó el nombre porque es así como se llama el ejército de nuestro bando— anunció Ginny eufórica ya que ella había tenido la idea del ED.  
  
Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Ni por asomo habría pensado que todo estaba tan candente y avanzado.  
  
—¿Quién falta a tu lado?— le preguntó a Ginny con la intención de ganar unos segundos para reponerse.  
  
—¡Ah! Avisamos a última hora a Hermione de que vendrías para comer, y esta mañana nos ha respondido que intentaría llegar cuanto antes.  
  
Y justo cuando Ginny acabó la frase se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Ron se levantó como si hubiera estado sentado en un muelle durante toda la comida.  
  
—Puf, tan sólo es Percy— comentó éste decepcionado.  
  
Sin embargo sus padres sí que parecían emocionados por la presencia de su hijo. Más tarde Harry se enteró de que, poco después de que acabara el curso, Percy se presentó en la Madriguera con un ramo de tréboles de cinco hojas y la mejor cara de arrepentimiento que su ego le dejó poner.  
  
—He traído unas cuantas cosas, así podré pasar las noches aquí y serviros de más ayuda.  
  
—Muy bien, Percy— le contestó su madre— Hay sitio en la habitación de Fred y George, así os ponéis al día con vuestras cosas.  
  
—Sí y con nuestros últimos sortilegios— se oyó por lo bajo.  
  
Cuando todas las cervezas de mantequilla y los platos se quedaron vacíos, volvieron a llamar a la puerta.  
  
—Hermione, cariño, debes estar muerta de hambre— dijo la señora Weasley nada más abrir la puerta—, corre a la cocina que te preparo algo.  
  
Hermione le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo. El primero con el que se cruzó fue Harry, que al instante quedó retenido entre los brazos de su amiga. Harry se dio cuenta de que ella también había crecido y de que estaba haciendo progresos en la doma de su pelo.  
  
—¡Qué color tan bueno traes! ¿Dónde has estado?— le inquirió el señor Weasley mientras ella se encontraba con Ginny y Tonks. Y tras saber que había estado con sus padres en una casita de la Bretaña francesa, le hizo un interrogatorio sobre los tipos de transporte que habían utilizado, los nuevos aparatos tecnológicos que había visto... Menos mal que un carraspeo resentido de Ron la salvó de tener que explicarle cómo era posible que los teléfonos móviles pudieran ser también cámaras de fotos.

* * *

Asombrosamente, a ninguno de ellos les mandaron hacer tarea alguna después de la comida, por lo que los tres se reunieron en el cuarto de Harry y Ron. Al contrario que el año anterior cuando se reencontraron, esta vez estaban en silencio. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse pero no sabían por dónde empezar. El silencio fue roto cuando Fred y George se aparecieron con un «¡CRAC!» y Ginny asomó la cabeza por la puerta.  
  
—Se abre la sesión diaria de los Orejas Agudas— anunció Fred.  
  
—Hoy, en honor a nuestros dos invitados, haremos un resumen básico de lo que nuestro adultos están tramando— y dicho esto George desplegó por el suelo todo tipo de pergaminos.  
  
—¡Vaya, veo que las fuerzas alternativas se han formalizado!— comentó divertida Hermione.  
  
—Eso es por la influencia de Percy, nuestro competente y chaquetero funcionario— dijo Ron.  
  
—Dejaos de tonterías y vayamos al grano— dijo Ginny—. Todos sabemos que los dementores han huido de Azkaban y con ellos los mortífagos que arrestaron en el Miniserio de Magia.  
  
—Y que ahora Voldemort no sólo vuelve a estar rodeado de sus chupaculos, sino que también se ha buscado amiguitos en otros países.—añadió Ron.  
  
—Era de suponer— dijo Harry.  
  
—También sabemos que están tomando posiciones tanto ellos como nosotros. Que Voldemort domina las zonas menos pobladas, como los bosques, y que Dumbledore está encontrando fuertes apoyos en ciudades fuera de Inglaterra.  
  
—Sí— continuó George— parece ser que en el resto del mundo no hay tanto miedo en señalar a los magos tenebrosos como aquí, que cualquiera puede serlo.  
  
—¡Yo te diré quiénes son! ¡Son todos los Slytherin! ¿Por qué el Wizengamot no manda perseguirlos a todos?  
  
—Ron, no seas intolerante. Recuerda lo que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador el año pasado, que las casas deben permanecer unidas. Además, no todos los de Slytherin tienen como objetivo servir a Voldemort.— le recriminó Hermione.  
  
—Oh, claro. Como Snape ¿no?—le respondió.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Sí, ya se sentía en casa.  
  
—¿Qué se sabe de Snape? ¿Ha venido mucho por aquí?—preguntó.  
  
—No, sólo para las reuniones importantes del ED.  
  
Hermione se extrañó al oír las siglas y rápidamente Ginny le dio la misma explicación que a Harry.  
  
—Muchos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix forman parte del ED. Ahora están organizando la jerarquía y sabemos que Dumbledore ha contactado con alguien que es capaz de crear hechizos de gran poder que nos faciliten la victoria.  
  
—¿Se puede hacer eso?— preguntó Harry.  
  
—Pues claro, alguien habrá tenido que inventar todos los hechizos, encantamientos y pociones que aprendemos en el colegio. Si os hubierais leído "Historia de la Magia" de Bathilda Bagshott sabríais que los magos que aún pueden hacerlo son muy pocos, y que entre ellos está el hermano de Dumbledore.  
  
Los hermanos Weasley se miraron como si hubieran descubierto un nuevo continente.  
  
—¿Qué?—Harry se estaba impacientando.  
  
—Pues que el único día que no oímos nada con las orejas fue...  
  
—...aquella noche que vino el mago al que ninguno conocíamos...—continuó Fred.  
  
—... y que causalmente tenía la misma estatura y ojos que Dumbledore—finalizó Ginny.  
  
Otra vez en aquella noche Harry sintió la necesidad de contarles lo que él sabía, pero prefirió seguir haciendo conexiones en silencio y contarles más tarde y en privado a sus dos amigos sus conjeturas.  
  
—Supongo que también estaréis enterados de que el gobierno Muggle está colaborando con nosotros.—todos se callaron y miraron a Hermione— ¿Cómo, no habéis oído que en Picadilly asesinaron a dos muggles unos simpatizantes de Voldemort?  
  
—¿Y qué tapadera han utilizado para cubrirlo? ¿Esta vez no tienen la Guerra Fría como coartada?  
  
Harry se quedó callado y al margen de todo. 'ESTÁN MATANDO MUGGLES, esto se nos va de las manos' pensó. Podía notar cómo las venas palpitaban en sus sienes. Por primera vez en meses volvía a estar asustado.

* * *

—Hace un rato que no dices nada, ¿seguro que estás bien?  
  
Harry había empalidecido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando habían salido Fred, George y Ginny de allí.  
  
—Sí, sólo estoy cansado del viaje.  
  
A su espalda Ron y Hermione discutían en silencio. Ella quería preguntarle sobre su estado de ánimo, su verano y Sirius... porque todavía no habían hablado de su padrino. Y Ron quería evitar poner nervioso a su amigo, sabía que no le gustaba hablar de cosas personales.  
  
—Bueno, durante este mes he estado bastante distraído y no he tenido tiempo de pensar.  
  
—Así me gusta— dijo Ron sin pensar él tampoco.  
  
Harry le miró como si no le comprendiera.  
  
—Sin pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido, me refiero— tomó un poco de aire y se sentó en frente de ellos—. Y ahora al estar aquí me doy de bruces con la realidad. Esta casa me recuerda que Sirius no está... y no lo tengo asumido, porque cada cinco minutos se me ocurre preguntar que si sabéis cuándo volverá. Y el parte que nos habéis dado, porque esto ya es una guerra... yo, tampoco estoy preparado para afrontar esto.  
  
Tragó saliva e intentó contenerse para no gritar, llorar o romper algo. En ese momento deseó que sus amigos miraran para otro lado, pero sabía que sin ellos no podría hacerlo.  
  
—No sé de qué os asombráis... sois justo vosotros los que de verdad sabéis que no soy ningún héroe.  
  
—Harry, todos estamos asustados—le dijo Ron.  
  
—Hay algo que todavía no os he contado.—su tono se volvió grave y severo, hasta el punto de acongojar a sus amigos— Después del enfrentamiento en el Ministerio, Dumbledore me llevó a su despachó... y allí... me reveló la profecía.—y sacando fuerzas de la nada alzó la mirada hacia los dos.  
  
—¿Cómo podía saberla?—preguntó Ron atónito.  
  
—Eso es lo más curioso... él la conocía porque fue testigo. Estaba en una habitación de Cabeza de Puerco, haciéndole una entrevista de trabajo a la profesora Trelawney. Dumbledore, no pensó ni por un segundo en contratarla porque le pareció una pobre chiflada, pero entonces... cambió, como en cuarto curso, su voz se volvió dura y entonces hizo la predicción. Que dice— entonces Harry cerró los ojos para recordar las palabras exactas—: «el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida.»  
  
Hermione ahogó un grito entre sus manos, que rápidamente se empaparon de lágrimas. Ron permaneció quieto, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—Y bueno, la ventaja está en que ellos sólo conocen la primera parte, por lo que dudan entre Neville y yo, que nacimos el 31 de julio. Pero en fin— dijo trabándose por la velocidad de sus palabras—creo que después de tantos problemas conmigo pueden estar bastante seguros; el resto lo deja bien claro, ya que estoy marcado como el ganado... y...  
  
En un acto reflejo Ron y Hermione corrieron a abrazarle. Hermione lloraba sin control alguno, Ron continuaba atónito y Harry seguía hablando, aunque sólo decía incoherencias.  
  
—Harry, tranquilo. No estás solo. No vamos a permitir que te enfrentes a él sin cubrirte las espaldas como mejor podamos.  
  
—Sí— la apoyó Ron—, ya sabes que seguiremos a tu lado pase lo que pase.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras decía: —Pero hay más. Hablé con Dumbledore después de lo antesdeayer, me mandó una flamma vocandi para... y me dijo que-que... Voldemort está empleando magia ancestral, se está aliando con seres primigenios o algo así. Va a ser un horror... y yo ni siquiera habré pasado los suficientes TIMOs ni para volverme profesor de adivinación.  
  
—¡Niños! Bajad ya o llegaremos tarde.— gritó Arthur a los pies de la escalera.  
  
—Por cierto,—anunció Ron con cara de póquer— sorpresa, tenemos entradas para la final de quidditch.

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews... ¡ay! Pensaba que el cuarto capítulo era tan aburrido que nadie lo aguantaría. Este tampoco es que cuente muchas cosas pero los dos siguientes ya tienen un poco más de cuerpo. A ver si consigo meterlos pronto en el expreso y llegar de una vez a Hogwarts, o se me va a hacer eterno.  
  
Esto del fanfic qué malo es... ¡si ahora mismo debería estar estudiando para selectividad!**_


	6. 31 de Julio

_Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han escrito reviews , porque me han animado muchísimo para seguir (no sé, a mí me parece que cada vez hago los capítulos más cortos)._

_XaYiDeLa MaS PiLLaDa: muchísimas gracias por seguir mi fic desde el capítulo 3, la cosa va un poco lenta y amenaza con ser una historia de chorrocientas partes... así que sigue dejando reviews!!_

_Especter: me alegro de que te guste aunque sea distinto. Sobre el pelo de Harry, ya es un poco tarde para ponérselo más largo... pero siempre le puedo cambiar el look a Malfoy!_

_GaRrY: lo de selectividad va francamente mal y me quedan como 15 días... así que ya estás dejando un review porque sino no sé que hago a las 3.40 de la mañana delante del ordenata ;)_

_Nelly Esp: muuuuuuuchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_Sacralo: tienes razón con lo de que no dudaron que Harry fuera el niño de la profecía (es bastante obvio). Volví a leerlo y creo que lo que tendría que haber puesto sería algo del estilo: "lo que desconoce es que necesita matarme para ganar esta guerra". Thank you._

_Lucumbus: me parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho para saber qué poderes tiene Helena (una semanita aprox.)_

_Lindalawen: la verdad es que no me esperaba que nadie más fuera a dejar un review porque, para cuando lo escribiste, mi fic ya llevaba más de un día y debía estar por la página dos... y me sentó de bien, que no te lo puedes imaginar. Sí que tiene que haber capítulos de transición... pero me temo que ya llevo unos 3 sin meter acción :-S Lo del nundu lo saqué de un diccionario que hay en harrylatino.com que es muy útil porque me ahorra horas de búsqueda; la flamma vocandi no sé como se me ocurrió, eso sí el nombre es deformación ¿profesional?_

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 6**: 31 de Julio

Cuando Harry amaneció se encontró con que estaba solo en la habitación. El partido de Quidditch del día anterior resultó muy buena idea, pues logró que por unas horas dejara a un lado sus problemas. Al regresar a Grimmauld Place para la cena se encontraron con dos invitados de lujo: Dumbledore y Hagrid. La alegría de Harry fue inmensa.  
  
Después de varios minutos desperezándose, se sacudió el sueño de encima y logró ver que, a los pies de su cama, había varios paquetes amontonados. 'Increíble, me he olvidado de mi propio cumpleaños. Bueno, peor hubiera sido que ellos no se hubieran acordado'.  
  
Rasgó los envoltorios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ron le había comprado un libro lleno de ilustraciones sobre aurores; Hermione una pluma a vuelapluma (para que tomara sus propios apuntes de Historia, decía una nota adjunta); la señora Weasley había preparado una tarta descomunal; Hagrid le había enviado varios kilos de un pienso fortificador para Hedwig (que tenía toda la pinta de ser de fabricación propia); Dobby un dibujo de Harry montando en escoba hecho con macarrones; Lupin y Tonks un libro de Olcumancia; Luna Lovegood una colección de números atrasados del Quisquilloso; y Dumbledore un estuche con recambios de primera para su Saeta de Fuego.  
  
Encantado con sus regalos bajó a la cocina a toda prisa. Al entrar todos corearon ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Dio las gracias uno por uno y se sentó a desayunar entre Ron y Hermione.  
  
—¿Qué le pasa a Percy?— preguntó Ginny cuando lo vio entrar.  
  
—Ayer se estuvo quejando de que no le dejábamos dormir.  
  
—Así que decidimos ponerle unos tapones caseros en los oídos...  
  
Y es que los gemelos habían probado con él su último invento: un crece- pelos de las orejas multicolor. No pudieron aguantar las risas. Lo mejor era que Percy no se había dado ni cuenta, y si no hubiera sido por su madre se habría ido a trabajar de esa guisa.  
  
—Como si tuviera un trabajo muy importante— comentó Ron lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermano lo oyera.— Ahora que Crouch anda de un lado para otro con el Wizengamot no tiene tiempo para que Percy le haga la pelota.  
  
—¿Y entonces qué hace?— preguntó Hermione en voz baja.  
  
—Se dedica a ir casa por casa entregando guías de seguridad para el hogar— respondió George entre risas.— A nuestro prefecto más perfecto sólo le falta vender cuchillos a domicilio.  
  
—Para cuando termine agosto estará suplicando que le dejemos quitar el polvo de la tienda.  
  
Percy, que lo había oído todo, les envió una mirada asesina a sus tres hermanos pequeños y desapareció por la puerta con un enorme maletín. Al instante cuatro lechuzas entraron por una de las ventanas.  
  
—¡Por fin, ya pensaba que no llegarían jamás!— gritó Hermione, que se puso tan nerviosa que no conseguía desprender el sobre de la pata del ave.  
  
—Oh, no... —gruñó Ron— van a ser las notas de los TIMOs.  
  
Pero los lamentos de Ron pronto se vieron acallados por los chillidos de alegría de su amiga.  
  
— Aritmancia: extraordinario, Astronomía: extraordinario, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: extraordinario, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: supera las expectativas... oh, vaya.  
  
—Sí, qué gran tragedia— dijo Ron.  
  
—Encantamientos: extraordinario, Herbología: extraordinario, Historia de la Magia: supera las expectativas... ya sabía yo que me había dejado algo en el tinterio... Pociones: extraordinario, Runas: aceptable... ¡lo sabía! Transformaciones: extraordinario.  
  
—¡Hermione, enhorabuena! Esas deben ser las mejores calificaciones en siglos.—dijo Tonks.  
  
—No, aquí dice que son las mejores en cuatro años.  
  
—Adivino quién fue ese cerebrín— murmuró Fred.  
  
Todos felicitaron a Hermione, menos Ron y Harry que estaban petrificados mirando cómo las lechuzas se cansaban de extenderles las patas.  
  
—Ron, Harry, abrid los vuestros.  
  
Los dos se miraron con cara de terror. Tragaron saliva y lentamente abrieron sus notas.  
  
—El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se complace de hacerle llegar las calificaciones de los TIMOs, y pide perdón en nombre del Ministerio por haber tardado tanto en las correcciones— a Harry le temblaba la voz; su futuro dependía de ese pergamino, así que cogió aire y leyó:— Adivinación: insatisfactorio.  
  
—Yo también—dijo Ron, que se había escondido detrás del boletín.  
  
—Astronomía: insatisfactorio. No me extraña, fue la noche en la que intentaron detener a Hagrid y aturdieron a McGonagal.  
  
—Yo un aceptable— pero Ron no se atrevió a sonreír al ver que su amigo se estaba preocupando.  
  
—En Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: supera las expectativas.  
  
—Y yo.  
  
—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: extraordinario.  
  
—Yo un aceptable.  
  
—Encantamientos: aceptable.  
  
—¡Yo también! Pensaba que iba a sacar un trol en esa...  
  
—No exageres— le dijo Hermione, que ya había calmado un poco su euforia.  
  
—Herbología: extraordinario.  
  
—Aceotable.  
  
—Historia de la Magia: desastroso... me parece que tu regalo lo voy a tener que emplear en otras asignaturas, Hermione.  
  
—A mí me han puesto un aceptable.  
  
—Pociones... ¿¡EXTRAORDINARIO?! Imposible. No puede ser...  
  
—Harry, yo tengo otro extraordinaro.  
  
Los dos se abrazaron y saltaron tirando varios platos.  
  
—A lo mejor McGonagal ha cumplido su promesa de que conseguiría hacerme auror aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.  
  
—Pues entonces sólo se me ocurre que haya ido al Ministerio y le haya hecho a alguien un buen... —y Ron dijo algo que escandalizó a su madre, que por desgracia estaba presente y que le castigó a un mes sin postre.  
  
—¿Tan difícil es pensar que simplemente os salió muy bien?— preguntó Arthur, quien esa mañana llegaría tarde al trabajo. Le bastó como respuesta la mirada incrédula de su hijo.  
  
—Y Transformaciones: extraordinario.  
  
—¡Y yo!

* * *

Fue un gran día de celebraciones, entre el cumpleaños de Harry, los resultados de los TIMOs, el nombramiento de Ginny como prefecta y el de Harry como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Así que, con la excusa de comprar los libros para el siguiente curso, los cuatro se fueron de paseo al callejón Diagon (seguidos no muy de lejos por Ojoloco Moody y Mundungus). Harry no escatimó en medios, tras hacer una parada en Gringotts, invitó a sus amigos en la heladería Florean Fortescue a tomar helado hasta reventar y luego en el Caldero Chorreante a unas cervezas de mantequilla bien fresquitas.  
  
—Otra vez no... por favor.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa ahora, Ron?— preguntó Hermione.  
  
—Que acabo de leer que este año volvemos a necesitar túnicas de gala.  
  
—¿Y qué? Fred y George te regalaron una muy bonita— dijo Ginny.  
  
—No, lo malo es que no sabemos qué nos tiene preparado Dumbledore esta vez... y yo creo que no podría soportar otro baile más.  
  
—¿Tan mal te fue con Padma Patil?  
  
—Ya sabes que fue... no, qué vas a saber, si estabas en tu mundo de golosinas con Vicky.  
  
—No le llames así.  
  
—¿Esos no son Dean y Seamus?— preguntó Harry con la esperanza de que esto les distrajera de su discusión.  
  
Pero a la que más pareció interesarle fue a Ginny, que se levantó rápidamente, los llamó con la mano y se acercó hacia ellos con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.  
  
—¿Están saliendo ya?— dijo Harry.  
  
—No, como no se han visto mucho es más bien algo informal.  
  
—¡Pero bueno, que estáis hablando de mi hermana!  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y con tal de no oír a Ron quejarse más, se levantó para saludar a sus compañeros de casa.  
  
—¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres que se están volviendo locas?  
  
Pero Harry no tenía ninguna respuesta que darle a su amigo. Entonces se acordó de que no le había dejado ninguna nota a Helena diciéndole que se iba.  
  
—Y ya no la veré hasta el verano que viene...— comentó en voz alta.  
  
—¿Qué dices?  
  
—Me había olvidado de Helena. Hoy sin falta mandaré a Hedwig a hacerle una visita.  
  
—¿Pero qué dices? Es una muggle, ¿no crees que sospechará si una lechuza le lleva una carta?  
  
—Si ya se conocen, Ron. Además, su padre también utilizaba lechuzas para enviar el correo.  
  
—Pensaba que era algo exclusivo de los magos... ¿no será bruja?  
  
—¿Bruja? No, su casa es de lo más muggle y normal. Me habría dado cuenta.  
  
—¿Es que no vais a saludarnos?— preguntó Seamus al ver que no se acercaban.  
  
Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre lo que estaba pasando con Voldemort, y como no, interrogaron a Harry sobre lo sucedido hacía pocas noches. Pero él no tenía ganas de contar su sueño ni nada de lo que ocurrió y Hermione, que se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba, se despidió diciéndoles que tenían todavía mucho que comprar. Sin embargo, Ginny no quería separarse de Dean, por lo que quedaron en ese mismo lugar al cabo de dos horas. Por muy poca gracia que le hiciera a Ron, no se atrevió a decir nada delante de su compañero de cuarto (ya hablarían durante el curso, pensó).

* * *

A Ron y Hermione, que estaban leyendo la lista de libros, les extrañó ver que tenían una asignatura nueva, Prehistoria de la Magia.  
  
—Cuando hablé con Dumbledore me lo mencionó — Harry se acercó más a sus amigos, para que nadie pudiera oírlos—, dice que el mundo mágico debería saber más sobre las raíces de la magia, y que en eso los magos oscuros nos llevan la delantera... parece que está intentado poner fin a eso.  
  
—Me parece genial— dijo Hermione—. Por cierto, Harry, todavía no nos has enseñado esa flamma vocandi. He leído que son unos objetos muy valiosos.  
  
—Y todavía no nos has hablado de tu vecina.  
  
—¡Es verdad!— Hermione parecía ilusionadísima— ¿Ha pasado algo... interesante?  
  
—Pues en realidad...  
  
—Me ha dicho que hoy pensaba escribirle una carta. Así me gusta, superando el trauma de Cho. Hay que ver que chica más rara.  
  
—Bueno, estáis los dos muy marujones.  
  
Ante semejante interrogatorio, a Harry no le quedó más que contarles cómo había sido su verano con Helena. Les habló del lago, de su espontaneidad, del amigo celoso de España, de lo simpática que era, de que estuvo ayudándole la noche en la que Voldemort se coló en sus sueños, que se durmió acurrucada a su lado... Cuando terminó de hablar, ambos le miraban con caras sonrientes.  
  
—¿Por qué me miráis así? Si no la voy a ver hasta dentro de un año. Volvamos al mundo real y compremos el libro de Prehistoria.  
  
—Sí, además Obscurus Books nos queda de paso, nos vendría bien tener un libro sobre seres fantásticos ancestrales.

* * *

Regresaron exhaustos y cargados de bolsas, menos Ginny que aunque era la que más bultos llevaba (pues le habían dado dinero para que se comprara una escoba como regalo por ser prefecta) estaba contentísima tras esas dos horas con Dean.  
  
Aquella noche sólo estaban la familia Weasly, Harry y Hermione en el cuartel general. Cuando Percy volvió del trabajo, Fred y George se llevaron una gran alegría, ya que su nuevo sortilegio había vuelto a hacer efecto al cabo de unas horas.  
  
—Mañana lo pondremos a la venta con un pack especial de oferta: «Compra ahora tus píldoras diarreicas con olor a vómito y llévate el crece-pelos de regalo»  
  
Después de la cena, los tres se atrincheraron en la habitación para ver la vela de la Orden del Fénix y buscar en la enciclopedia de "Criaturas ancestrales de la A a la Z" qué eran los lethifolds, pues durante la reunión del día anterior pudieron oír con las orejas extensibles que Dumbledore los nombraba con cierto temor.  
  
—«Lethifold: ser originario de climas subtropicales.—leyó Hermione en voz alta— También conocido como "mortaja viviente" debido a su forma, parecida a un manto negro, de no más de un centímetro de espesor cuando no ha comido. Se desplaza arrastrándose y siempre lo hace de noche. El único encantamiento que puede funcionar contra estos extraños seres que no dejan huellas tras digerir a sus presas es el patronus». Qué suerte que aprendimos a realizarlos el curso pasado. Pero aún así son aterradores, aquí vienen calificados con cinco calaveras.  
  
Los tres se estremecieron.  
  
—Tal vez fueron esas cosas las que atacaron a los dos que estaban de guardia.—sugirió Harry.  
  
Hermione se fue pronto a su habitación. Sin duda estaba cansada y se moría por saber qué novedades tenía Ginny que contarle. Harry le preguntó a Ron que si le importaba que dejara una luz para poder escribir mientras él dormía.  
  
—Claro que no, hombre. Y esfuérzate, a ver si esta vez sale mejor.  
  
'No te enteras, Ron. No hay nada que hacer, somos de dos mundos distintos. Y tan sólo voy a escribirla para que sepa que estoy bien y que la echo de menos... y más que lo har', pensó Harry para sus adentros.  
  
Querida Helena:  
Siento haberme ido sin despedirme y sin haber probado ese bizcocho  
de limón. Vinieron a recogerme a primera hora de la mañana, y con  
las prisas no pude dejarte ninguna nota.  
Estoy ahora en casa de mi amigo Ron, con toda su familia y  
Hermione, que ha sacado unas notas impresionantes en los exámenes  
de junio. Yo he suspendido dos asignaturas, así que el curso que  
viene tendré menos horas de clase, pero en el resto he sacado  
buenas calificaciones.  
Hoy ha sido un día estupendo ¡me han nombrado capitán del equipo de  
jockey sobre hierba de mi colegio! Y además ha sido mi cumpleaños.  
¿Cómo vas estudiando? Seguro que no vas a tener ningún problema  
para ponerte al día.  
Espero verte el verano que viene.  
  
Besos de tu vecino (que te echa de menos),  
Harry  
  
PD: Dale recuerdos al gran Dud como tu sabes. 


	7. Hogwarts, primer contacto

CAPÍTULO 7: HOGWARTS, PRIMER CONTACTO

—No te preocupes, Hogwarts es el mejor lugar del mundo.  
  
Helena intentó sonreírle de vuelta, pero sólo consiguió torcer la boca. De nuevo había tenido que empaquetar toda su vida, y esta vez se sentía muy vulnerable y con ganas de esconderse en una caja. «CUIDADO. FRÁGIL»  
  
—¿Tú te quedarás aquí viviendo?— le preguntó a su padre.  
  
—Ya sabes cómo es esto... y ahora tendré que hacer más viajes que nunca. Pero nos veremos más de lo que piensas.—anunció guiñándole un ojo.  
  
—¿Qué significa ese tono misterios?— dijo escrutando la cara de Abeforth, intentado leer algo en su mirada— Mmmhhh... me lo puedo imaginar. Que sepas que no te veo dando clase a niños de once años.  
  
—Anda, no digas tonterías y coge tus cosas. Nos están esperando.  
  
Miró al suelo y no supo por dónde empezar. Tenía dos mochilas, una con libros muggles y otra con los de sexto curso, una maleta reventada con su ropa y un caldero que no había conseguido meter en ninguna parte.  
  
—¿Estás segura de que has empaquetado todo?—preguntó mirando las maletas con ojo clínico—, por tu bien espero que esa maleta esté así de llena por toda la ropa de abrigo que llevas... porque trapitos para salir por la noche no has metido, ¿verdad?  
  
—Vaya y yo que tenía pensado salir de juerga por las mazmorras del colegio...— respondió con tono irónico—. Papá, con esas sotanas tan bonitas que hemos comprado no echaré de menos mi ropa.  
  
Abeforth miró con paciencia a su hija. Comprendía su resentimiento y se lamentaba profundamente por ser el causante. Él tampoco estaba contento con la situación, tenía la sensación de estar conduciendo a su hija a la boca del lobo. 'Después de tantos años escondiéndonos para que no le pasara nada...'.  
  
—Ten mucho cuidado. No salgas del colegio. No te metas en líos... creo que es demasiado para decir esto, ya te has hecho amiga de Harry— añadió un tanto desesperado.  
  
—Tranquilo, papá.  
  
—Siempre alerta, recuérdalo.— sabía que su hija era lo suficientemente lista como para no necesitar oír eso, pero repetírselo una vez más tal vez le redimiera de su culpa, de no haber sido el buen padre que Helena se merecía.— Bueno, podría hacerle un hechizo de reducción a esto— dijo señalando los bultos con la varita— ¿sabrías devolverlos a su tamaño real?  
  
Helena negó con la cabeza. Suspiró angustiada, no quería ni pensar en lo que le iba a costar ponerse al día con el nivel de sexto. La poca magia que hacía se podía considerar trucos de aficionado, lo sabía y eso le horrorizaba ¡tendría que aprobar los TIMOs en diciembre!  
  
A menudo se preguntaba si no le vendría mejor hacer que la suspendieran en todo e involucrarse lo menos posible con la magia. Al fin y al cabo ella se consideraba muggle, siempre había vivido como tal... de hecho, jamás había visto en su casa una varita chisporrotear. Pero no podía negar que sentía una enorme curiosidad por ver cómo sería todo, siempre la había sentido.  
  
—Por cierto, si ves a Harry dile que me he ido a Madrid todo el mes. No le cuentes nada, ¿vale?  
  
—No hará falta, mañana vendrán a buscarle. Supongo que se lo llevarán a Grimmauld Place para que pase unos días con sus amigos.  
  
—¿Y no podría ir yo también? Así iría poco a poco, tanteando el terreno y el cambio sería menos brusco.  
  
—No. Necesitas estar en Hogwarts, porque sólo allí se puede hacer magia siendo menor de edad... y tú tienes mucho que aprender. Ya que te he metido en esto, lo mejor será que estés bien preparada.  
  
Dicho lo cual, se puso a la espalda la mochila más grande y agarró el caldero, que inesperadamente, pesaba más de lo que aparentaba. Un maullido salió de dentro.  
  
—Tampoco sabía dónde meterla.  
  
Helena se alegró mucho al saber que Missy podía acompañarla. Se dirigieron a la cocina, y allí el tostador nuevo les sirvió de traslador.  
  
Con todo el peso que llevaba, Helena no pudo mantener el equilibrio, por lo que se cayó estrepitosamente aterrizando en una caja llena de gusanos de gelatina, en el sótano de Honeydukes. Estaba tremendamente desorientada, primero había sentido como un gancho la atrapaba por el ombligo y tiraba de ella fuertemente, y ahora se encontraba rodeada de dulces pringosos que le hacían cosquillas en la punta de la nariz.  
  
—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó mientras se limpiaba.  
  
—¿Abeforth, eres tú?— dijo la dueña desde lo alto de la escalera.  
  
—Sí, ya hemos llegado. ¿Sabes si ha venido alguien a buscarnos?  
  
Dumbledore había enviado a un profesor a esperarles. Pero por más que quiso, Helena no pudo prestar atención a nada de lo que decían su padre y él. El rabillo del ojo se le había llenado de envoltorios de colores llamativos, en su vida había visto un lugar tan repleto de dulces. Un fuerte carraspeo de su padre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
—Todos sufrimos el mismo trance la primera vez que entramos en Honeydukes. Para empezar te recomiendo las brujas fritas y las ranas de chocolate.  
  
Helena fijó la vista y vio a un hombre inmenso y robusto delante de ella, con trocitos de migas atrapados en la barba espesa. Pero pese a su temible apariencia, su cara redonda y sus mejillas coloreadas por el sol revelaban el interior de una persona bondadosa. Cuando se saludaron, Helena temió por su mano, que desapareció entre sus dedos con un chasquido. Hagrid, dijo que se llamaba, guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Éste saludó a Abeforth con mucho entusiasmo; tras aquel duro acento del norte Helena sólo pudo entender algunas palabras como: conocer a otro Dumbledore... buen hombre... muchas cosas por mí. Cuando volvió a dirigirse a ella, Helena se concentró en intentar comprenderle .  
  
—Tu tío nos ha hablado mucho de ti.  
  
Padre e hija hicieron varias compras y luego se despidieron, con la certeza de que se volverían a ver pronto. Entonces Hagrid y Helena comenzaron un bonito paseo por el pueblo de Hogsmeade.  
  
—Verás, Hogsmeade es el único pueblo en Gran Bretaña que está solamente habitado por magos... ¿quieres que hables más despacio?— preguntó abrumado cuando se acordó de que era extranjera; Helena dijo que sí con la cabeza y Hagrid continuó, aunque hablando mucho más alto:— ES UNA SUERTE QUE ESTÉ TAN CERCA DE HOGWARTS, ASÍ LOS ALUMNOS PUEDEN VISITARLO VARIAS VECES AL AÑO Y PERMITIRSE ALGÚN CAPRICHO.  
  
Entraron en la Casa de las Plumas, en la Oficina de Correos, en la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko y vieron de lejos la Casa de los Gritos.  
  
—¿Hay más gente pasando el verano en Hogwarts?  
  
—Sí, pero lo de este año es un caso excepcional... como quien-ya-sabes ha regresado, muchos padres se sienten más seguros si sus hijos se quedan a cargo de Dumbledore.  
  
—¿Entonces nunca ha pasado nada en el colegio que haga desconfiar a los padres?  
  
—Bueno.. eh... es un sitio bien vigilado, pero sí han ocurrido cosas. Harry Potter viene también a este colegio y eso no hace las... ¿has oído hablar de él, no?  
  
—Claro, el niño que vivió, además...—pero fue interrumpida por Hagrid.  
  
—Mi alumno favorito ¡y un chico muy valiente! Todos los años ha demostrado ser un gran mago... Pero sí, es verdad que han sucedido cosas terribles, por eso no me extraña tampoco que muchos otros padres hayan borrado a sus hijos del colegio. Este año hay muy pocos que empiecen primero.—saludó a dos magos que pasaron a su lado y prosiguió— Pero déjame pensar... he visto a un buen grupo de alumnos de séptimo de Ravenclaw.  
  
—¿Ravenclaw es una de las casa?  
  
—Sí, generalmente a esa casa van los más inteligentes. —respondió Hagrid automáticamente—Como te decía, hay muchos de séptimo, también de otras casas, porque se están preparando para los ÉXTASIS. Y hay bastantes slytherins de todas las edades (que es la casa de los magos que se interesan por las artes oscuras y la pureza de la sangre).  
  
—¿Artes oscuras? ¿A todos los que tienen lago que ver con ellas los mandan allí?—preguntó y al instante se le secó la garganta.  
  
—Sí, pero la mayoría son inofensivos.  
  
Sin embargo Helena no estaba preocupada por los slytherins precisamente.  
  
—El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado utiliza todo tipo de chantajes, así que los hijos de antiguos slytherins van a pasar aquí mucho tiempo... y hacen bien. Aunque también los hay que están ahora en Hogwarts porque sus padres han sido encarcelados por ser mortífagos ¡no se me ocurre por qué tu tío deja que se queden aquí! Pobre Harry... Pero hablemos de otras cosas.  
  
Esas Otras Cosas no mejoraron el humor de Helena. Por lo visto al día siguiente tendría una prueba de nivel de todas las asignaturas.  
  
—Así podremos ayudarte mejor. No será nada difícil, sólo queremos saber cuánta habilidad natural tienes para la magia... y tus padres son, han sido, de los magos más grandes del siglo. No te preocupes por nada, lo harás muy bien... lo llevas en la sangre.  
  
Sangre. Eso le sonó muy Slytherin.  
  
Cruzaron las verjas de hierro y la inmensidad de los campos de Hogwarts se desbordó ante ellos. Pese a la oscuridad Helena pudo contemplar la grandiosidad del castillo, los invernaderos, el lago, el campo de quidditch y una pequeña cabaña recortada sobre un bosque sombrío.  
  
—Habéis tardado mucho en llegar. He mandado a la profesora Sprout a buscaros—dijo una bruja con voz severa desde la entrada.  
  
Helena la miró y pensó que no sólo su tono era estricto, sino toda ella: el moño del que no se escapaba ningún cabello, la espalda recta como una tabla, el rostro tenso, la boca apretada en una fina línea... Pero cuando la bruja posó los ojos en su nueva alumna el ceño se le desfrunció y una sonrisa se dibujó a lápiz en su cara.  
  
—Es un placer tenerte por fin en Hogwarts, Helena. Soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts, jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones.  
  
Gryffindor. Recordó entonces los cuentos que le contaba su padre cuando era pequeña... como aquél en el que su casa ganaba la copa de Quidditch..  
  
—Muchas gracias, Hagrid, ya me encargo yo.  
  
Y el semigigante dejó sus pertenencias y se encaminó hacia la cabaña.  
  
—Tu tío no ha llegado todavía, pero me ha mandado una lechuza para que te dijera que estará por la mañana durante tu prueba. Hagrid te ha hablado de ella, ¿no?  
  
Helena asintió. ¿Es que nadie tenía otro tema de conversación?  
  
—Es un poco tarde, pero si tienes hambre pueden prepararte algo.  
  
—No, gracias— tenía el estómago lleno de brujas fritas.  
  
—Bien, entonces te enseñaré tu habitación. Te hemos buscado un lugar amplio en esta planta para evitar que te pierdas los primeros días. Mañana, cuando te levantes, ve al Gran Comedor. No tiene pérdida, se entra desde el hall.  
  
Se pararon delante de un tapiz que representaba a un brujo calvo y rechoncho, que tenía toda la pinta de estar borracho.  
  
—Buenasss nochiess, Minerva.  
  
La profesora McGonagall alzó una ceja y lo miró con desaprobación, con una expresión parecida a la que había puesto al fijarse en la ropa muggle de Helena.  
  
—Ya sabe que aquí no se puede beber, sir Derec.  
  
—¿Quién ha habbbl-bllado de beberrrr? ¡Hip!  
  
La profesora chasqueó la lengua y cambió de tema:  
  
—Esta es Helena Dumbledore, acuérdese de ella, porque cada vez que cambie la contraseña tendrá que decírselo. ¿Entendido?  
  
Helena estaba absorta, cada vez que sir Derec se movía, miles de hilos del tapiz se levantaban del lienzo para seguir sus movimientos, mientras que los de su calva se coloreaban de rojo.  
  
—Añada del 86— dijo McGonagall y el tapiz se corrió para dejar paso a una habitación enorme, con una cama de cuatro postes, una mesa de estudio, un armario de madera... y la hamaca de Helena colgada al lado de un ventanal, que daba al campo de quidditch.—Nos vemos en el desayuno, descansa.  
  
Cuando estuvo sola, miró más detenidamente su nuevo dormitorio y vio que su ropa ya estaba colocada, que tenía las zapatillas al pie de la cama y que sus libros estaban ordenados alfabéticamente en las estanterías. Exhausta, se dejó caer en la cama y Missy la acompañó.  
  
—¿Qué te parece? No está tan mal como pensábamos, ¿eh?  
  
La colcha de la cama era suave como la seda y a Helena se le comenzaron a cerrar los ojos... pero enseguida vio que sería incapaz de dormir. El comentario de Hagrid sobre sus padres le había hecho suponer que esperarían mucho de ella. Con el corazón en un puño saltó de la cama y sacó su móvil en busca de apoyo moral. El ánimo se le fue cuando vio que el aparato no daba señales de vida.  
  
Cuando aceptó que no podría llamar por teléfono a Alex ni a ninguno de sus otros amigos, decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse a estudiar algo para mañana.  
  
—A ver, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas... no tiene ningún misterio, o eso espero. Pociones... ya he practicado en casa con Severus: «.sólo admito a aquellos con un EXTRAORDINARIO en los TIMOs». Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, qué ironía, creo que de eso algo sé. Transformaciones... —dijo pensativa mientras pasaba la mano por los libros— no, es demasiado difícil. ¡Encantamientos!  
  
Abrió el libro por el índice y buscó lo que parecía más fácil:  
  
Prólogo encantador.................................................pág. 4

Encantamientos simples y manejo de varita .............pág.13  
  
—Sí, esto servirá para empezar. ¿Pero dónde está mi varita?  
  
Missy y ella buscaron la varita por todas partes. 'No, por favor, no he podido perderla. ¿Qué voy a hacer?'  
  
Mientras revolvía en la mesilla de noche oyó unos pasos al otro lado de la pared, aunque con los ronquidos de sir Derec era muy difícil saber de qué se trataba exactamente. A los pocos minutos, Helena pudo ver una silueta deslizándose sigilosamente fuera del castillo. Se acercó a la ventana y miró fijamente, pero no consiguió ver nada. Echó las cortinas y salió silenciosamente de su cuarto.  
  
Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la hierba se preguntó si no se estaría metiendo en líos, pero de pronto una voz rompió el silencio:  
  
—¡Arriba!  
  
A lo que le siguió el ruido de un zumbido, como de un motor, que se elevó por el cielo.  
  
Entonces la vio otra vez, la silueta negra estaba sobre una escoba surcando la noche estrellada. Helena echó a andar siguiendo su estela, y terminó sentándose en las gradas sin poder apartar la vista de aquel vuelo sinuoso. Podía ver a la persona que la montaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, con los brazos extendidos y dejando que el viento le azotara en la cara. Pero inesperadamente, cambió de dirección a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada.  
  
Los dos gritaron asustados y él pudo aterrizar sin patirse nada unos bancos más arriba.  
  
—Pansy, maldita bruja... voy a reventarte esa cabeza hueca.  
  
Al segundo una varita la amenazaba a escasos centímetro de su cara.  
  
—Te equivocas de bruja— dijo con voz firme.  
  
—¡Lumos!— gritó el extraño, y una luz fría se encendió en la punta. De este modo Helena pudo ver al mago que sostenía la varita, era alto, de ojos claros, con el pelo largo y rubio platino revuelto por el viento.—¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces espiándome? Porque si te ha mandado Dumbledore que me sigas para tener motivos para echarme, le daré uno muy bueno— dijo acercándose más a ella en un intento por reconocerla.  
  
—¿Me estás amenazando?  
  
Pero el joven no la contestó, tenía la mirada clavada en su cuerpo. Helena agarró fuertemente la mano con la que sujetaba la varita y la apartó. De nuevo la oscuridad se interpuso entre ambos.  
  
—¡Nox!— dijo él, la luz se apagó y Helena le soltó— ¿Quién eres?  
  
—Helena, soy nueva.  
  
—No puede ser— dijo avanzando hacia ella— no hay nuevos a tu edad— sus caras estaban tan cercas que Helena supo que había estado bebiendo.—¿Helena _qué más_?  
  
—¿Ahora quién está acosando a quien?  
  
—De acuerdo, Helena. Yo soy _Draco_ y como habrás podido ver estoy en medio de una celebración, así que...  
  
—Si no me hubieras despertado con esos andares de ganso no estaría aquí— y se volvió para señalar su ventana.  
  
Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente como encajando piezas dentro de su mente.  
  
—¿Y qué, vas a darme un trago de lo que tengas y dejar que monte en tu escobas o prefieres quedarte aquí solito, esperando a Pansy?— le preguntó matizando la última palabra.  
  
—Sí, vámonos antes de que llegue Parkinson. Por aquí, chica nueva.  
  
Draco se puso la escoba al hombro y se encaminó hacia los vestuarios. Helena le seguía a cierta distancia. Se sentaron en un banco y Malfoy sacó de su túnica una botella de ron añejo. Leyó en alto su etiqueta y se la pasó a Helena.  
  
—¿En qué curso estás?— le preguntó después de otro trago.  
  
—Sexto, con seis TIMOs muy aceptables y dos extraordinarios.— respondió tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo— ¿Y tú?  
  
—Supuestamente en sexto, pero mañana decidirán qué hacer conmigo.  
  
—Si fuera tú estaría durmiendo.  
  
—¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me dé un paseo?  
  
Malfoy sostuvo su mirada penetrante.  
  
—¿Has montado antes?  
  
—No—confesó con una sonrisa. Malfoy tuvo la impresión de que el ron ya le había llegado a la sangre.  
  
—¿Y quieres que te deje mi Numbus 2001?  
  
—No, sólo quiero que me digas cómo funciona.  
  
Cogió la Nimbus del suelo y salió corriendo con ella al centro del campo. Cuando Malfoy la alcanzó, le quitó la escoba de entre las piernas y se puso detrás de ella.  
  
—Es muy sencillo, verás— le contó mientras la dejaban en la hierba— sólo tienes que extender el brazo y ordenarle que suba.  
  
—¡Arriba!— dijo y la escoba voló hasta su mano.  
  
—Bien...ahora pasamos una pierna al otro lado... no te des la vuelta, mira al frente.— Malfoy pasó los brazos alrededor de ella y colocó las manos sobre las suyas. Cuando continuó con la explicación Helena sintió sus labios rozándole la oreja:— Para despegar sólo hay que dar una fuerte patada. A la de tres.  
  
Golpearon la tierra con tanta energía que enseguida salieron disparados hacia el firmamento. Helena reía a carcajadas mientras se apoyaba en el torso de Malfoy, preocupada por si se caía. Cuando dejaron de ascender, le enseñó cómo hacer para que la escoba girara, diera volteretas en el aire y acelerara.  
  
—¿Comprendes ahora lo que estaba celebrando?— su voz sonó grave y profunda.  
  
Helena asintió, perpleja ante la maravillosa sensación de volar.  
  
—Nada puede compararse con esto... salvo alcanzar la snitch.  
  
—¿Eres buscador?— preguntó volviendo la cabeza.  
  
Entonces alargó el brazo y atrapó una luciérnaga.  
  
—Y muy bueno.  
  
De repente se abrieron las puertas del colegio con un terrible golpe. La luciérnaga se escapó.  
  
—¡BAJAD DE AHÍ EN SEGUIDA O TENDRÉ QUE LLAMAR A MCGONAGALL!  
  
—Ese estúpido squib... Agárrate bien y no dejes que te vea la cara.  
  
Helena estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Qué le haría su tío si la pillaban en su primera noche volando y con alcohol. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo.  
  
—Draco, da algunas vueltas alrededor del castillo para despistarle y poder meternos por la ventana de mi cuarto.  
  
La señora Norris corrió tras ellos hasta vomitar varias bolas de pelo y Filch terminó pensando que habían aterrizado en algún lugar cerca de la torre Gryffindor.  
  
—¡Alohomora!— dijo Malfoy sin comprobar siquiera si la ventana estaba abierta.  
  
Y justo cuando la cerraron y se escondieron detrás de las cortinas, vieron dos luces amarillas husmeando la zona. Malfoy se llevó un dedo a la boca y permanecieron en silencio hasta que la gata se hubo marchado. Helena suspiró aliviada.  
  
—¿Cómo se llama tu colegio de América?— preguntó Draco mientras echaba un vistazo a los libros.— ¿Y a qué os dedicabais ahí? Sin clases de escoba, con un nivel tan... bajo—añadió después de leer el índice de su libro de Encantamientos.  
  
—Supongo que las palabras Historia Contemporánea, Matemáticas, Latín, Griego, Filosofía, Arte... no te dicen nada, ¿verdad?  
  
—¿Qué es todo eso? ¿La lista de la compra? Apesta a muggle.  
  
—¿Y tú a qué apestas? ¿Al barniz de tu Nimbus?  
  
—Pues bien que te ha gustado— Malfoy caminó hacia ella lentamente.— ¿Quieres que te deje probar algo más?— añadió arrinconándola, apoyando las manos en la pared— ¿O temes que se te pegue el olor a barniz?  
  
—Preferiría restregarme contra ese armario. Pero gracias.  
  
—Un placer.  
  
Entonces se despegó de la pared y se fue.

* * *

Cuando apareció la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor, todavía llevaba el pelo mojado. Apenas había logrado dormir y por más que lo intentaba no se llegaba a acostumbrar a la túnica.  
  
Todas las cabezas se volvieron para mirarla y pronto se pusieron a cuchichear. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada tal vez se habría puesto roja, y tal vez hubiera buscado a Draco para sentarse con él, o tal vez lo más lejos posible. Ocupó el primer lugar que encontró libre y se sirvió zumo de calabaza y huevos revueltos.  
  
—Perdona— dijo la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de ella— pero la mesa de profesores es esa de allí.  
  
Helena se asomó entre los componentes de la larga mesa y al fondo pudo ver otra donde, efectivamente, estaban los profesores.  
  
—¿Me ves cara de profesora?  
  
—Claro que no— respondió el chico que tenía a su lado— No le hagas caso, Amy está en segundo y todavía no sabe lo que dice.— la chica se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado— Soy Ernie Macmillan, prefecto de Hufflepuff— dijo añadiendo una radiante sonrisa.  
  
—Helena— dijo dudando si revelar o no su apellido. Entonces una exhalación seguida de una capa negra provocó el silencio en la mesa y que la mayoría volviera la vista a su plato. Era Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones, que aquella mañana llegaba tarde al desayuno.  
  
—¡Buenos días, profesor!— saludaron a coro varios slytherins.  
  
Al pasar por el lado de Helena vaciló unos segundos antes de parase.  
  
—¿Qué modales son esos? ¿No piensa saludarme, Dumbledore?  
  
Todos los alumnos giraron la cabeza esperando encontrarse al director en el marco de la puerta, pero en lugar de eso oyeron la voz de la nueva.  
  
Una copa de cristal cayó al suelo. Se escapó de la mano de Malfoy que fue el primero en comprender. Helena Dumbledore. El estallido convirtió el cristal en motas de polvo brillante.  
  
—Tendré que hechizar la vajilla otra vez—murmuró para sí Flitwick, consternado porque la copa no hubiera rebotado.  
  
Cuando Helena salió acompañada de Snape y el resto de los profesores, un zumbido de cuchicheos se elevó por todo el primer piso.  
  
—Mi preciosa Helena— dijo Dumbledore cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos— por fin estás aquí. ¿Te gusta mi colegio?  
  
Anduvieron un buen rato antes de llegar al calabozo que Snape había preparado. Helena seguía a grandes zancadas el paso de su tío, con la cabeza agachada iba pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir en el comedor. 'Lo que me faltaba, ahora pensarán que soy la hija del director...'. Resignada, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y ¡sorpresa! Dentro encontró su varita.  
  
"Veintiséis centímetros, madera de olivo y pelo de unicornio, semirígida" dijo la voz de Ollivanders en su cabeza.  
  
Se sentaron en una larga mesa, con velas encima para iluminar la oscura estancia. Helena permaneció delante de ellos, de pie y sin saber qué pasaría.  
  
—Bien, antes que nada quiero daros las gracias por estar aquí, no en todos los colegios admitirían a una alumna a estas alturas...— comenzó Dumbledore— pero esta es más bien una cuestión de seguridad. Creo que todos habéis recibido un informe— los profesores se pusieron a revolver entre sus pergaminos— sobre las circunstancias que llevaron a mi hermano a esconderse en otro país y entre muggles.  
  
Todos miraron con compasión a Helena, a quien no le hizo nada de gracia que conocieran su vida.  
  
—Y ahora que necesitamos a su padre de vuelta no podemos darle la espalda a Helena.  
  
Se oyó un murmullo de aceptación.  
  
—De acuerdo entonces, comencemos con la evaluación.  
  
—¿Me enseña su varita, joven?— preguntó la profesora Sinistra. Ella y Flitwick asintieron a la vez, mirándola detenidamente y se la devolvieron.  
  
—¿Cuáles han sido tus últimas experiencias con la magia?—preguntó McGonagall  
  
Helena miró a su tío, buscando su mirada para saber si debía contarlo o no.  
  
—Prendí fuego.  
  
"Fuego", repitieron muchos.  
  
—¿De qué color?—preguntó la profesora Vector.  
  
—Verde.  
  
Muchos se alarmaron.  
  
—Es algo normal, profesora, que una bruja en plena adolescencia a la que no le han enseñado cómo controlar su poder, haga ese tipo de cosas.— justificó Dumbledore  
  
—Enséñame las manos, querida—interrumpió la profesora Trelawney, quien examinó concienzudamente sus palmas.—Ah, sí. Veo un terrible accidente con una fregona bailarina...  
  
Pero no pudo continuar con su absurdo pronóstico porque la profesora McGonagal agarró sus manos y con su varita fue tocando cada uno de sus dedos, haciéndolos resplandecer con una luz plateada. Cuando hubo terminado alzó la vista y dijo:  
  
—¿Sabrías mover esta vela sin tocarla?  
  
Helena extendió los brazos y puso sus manos a poca distancia del objeto. Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, al instante la vela se elevó de la mesa y se quedó levitando delante de la cara asombrada de McGonagall.  
  
—Haz que dé una vuelta a tu alrededor.  
  
Siguiendo el camino que marcaba Helena, la vela se paseaba a un ritmo lento. No comprendía por qué un truco tan tonto creaba tanta expectación.  
  
—Perdón, pero... ¿podría saber qué hay de especial en esto?  
  
—Verás, Helena, las varitas se crearon para canalizar mejor el poder de los magos. Con la varita sólo se necesita un poco de puntería para controlar bien la magia—explicó Snape.— Pero con el tiempo terminamos por acostumbrarnos tanto a ellas que nos hicimos incapaces de hacer nada sin varitas.  
  
—Excepto cuando nuestros sentimientos superan a la magia misma—continuó Dumbledore.  
  
—La única persona que conozco capaz de realizar lo que acabas de hacer era tu madre.—añadió McGonagall.  
  
Helena sonrió.  
  
—¿Qué tal si empezamos con algo básico?  
  
Flitwick le explicó el encantamiento Reducio y cómo realizar el movimiento de brazo. Al tercer intento Helena consiguió reducir el tamaño de una pluma a la mitad. También le pidieron que transformara un caracol en un botón, que burlara a un grindylow, que leyera los posos del té, alimentar a un doxy sin ser envenenada con su mordedura, preparar el Filtro de los Muertos y distinguiera las lunas de Júpiter.  
  
Les llevó todo el día, pero cuando terminaron sabían exactamente qué apoyo extraacadémico necesitaría para poder alcanzar a sus compañeros. Al parecer había alcanzado un cierto nivel con las clases particulares de Snape y creyeron que sería posible que el año que viene realizara los ÉXTASIS como una más.  
  
Le echó un vistazo a su horario de verano y vio que, no sólo no iba a tener tiempo para merodear por el castillo y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, sino que no iba a tener tiempo ni para dormir ¡porque tenía clases las veinticuatro horas del día!  
  
—No te preocupes por eso. En cuanto recibamos el permiso del Ministerio te conseguiremos un giratiempos.

* * *

Se despertó cubierta de ásperos pergaminos llenos de definiciones, ejercicios y ejemplos. Al otro lado de la puerta sir Derec conversaba con alguien.  
  
—Podríamos pedir otra caja de ese whisky irlandés.  
  
—Me parece bien. Ven mañana por la mañana para que firme la carta... pero ten cuidado de que ésta no te pille— dijo el hombre y echó una mirada a su espalda.  
  
Demasiado tarde. En ese momento estaba saliendo Helena y se encontró de bruces con Malfoy.  
  
—No te preocupes, no se lo diré.  
  
—¿Cómo quieres que me fíe de ti?  
  
Helena puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al Gran Comedor dejando a Malfoy detrás. Cuando entró vio que todos menos ellos dos estaban en la mesa esperando a que apareciera la comida. En ese momento su tío se levantó para decir unas palabras. Helena se temía lo peor.  
  
—Queridos alumnos, antes de empezar con la cena me gustaría presentaros a alguien. Viene de otro país y no sabe tanta magia como vosotros así que espero que le prestéis ayuda cuando la necesite. Ah, Draco, pasa. Pensaba que no faltaba nadie más— Malfoy se fue directo a su sitio, protegido a ambos lados por Crabbe y Goyle—. Es mi sobrina Helena, irá a clase con los de sexto curso.  
  
Helena permaneció todo el rato con la mirada fija en los cubiertos, esperando que el discurso se acabara enseguida.  
  
—Y otra cosa más. El profesor Snape no regresará hasta comienzos de septiembre, así que las clases de duelo quedan suspendidas— muchos alumnos se quejaron.  
  
Durante la cena Helena se vio rodeada de alumnos de sexto: Lavander Brown, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin, Susan Bones... Los alumnos de Slytherin se quedaron a un lado, mirándola de reojo. Pansy se reía a carcajadas de algo que Blaise había dicho, hasta que Malfoy la hizo callar con un hechizo silenciador.  
  
Después de una larga cena, donde se encargaron de poner al día a Helena sobre los chismes del colegio, Dumbledore se acercó a ella.  
  
—Severus me ha dicho que no se te dan muy bien las pociones.—carraspeó e hizo una señal con la cabeza— Señor Malfoy, venga aquí.  
  
Con una mirada desafiante llegó hasta donde estaban, pensando que Helena se habría chivado sobre sus trapicheos con sir Derec.  
  
—¿Se acuerda de lo que hablamos al principio del verano?  
  
—Sí, que si me quería quedar aquí tendría que ser de utilidad.  
  
—Pues bien, el profesor Snape ha insistido en que usted le diera clases a Helena, al ser su alumno más avanzado. Pónganse de acuerdo con los horarios y venga a verme si tiene algún problema.

* * *

Como Snape había cerrado con llave su despacho y su clase, Malfoy se vio obligado a recurrir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando por fin entraron vieron una habitación pequeña, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías repletas de infinidad de ingredientes. En el centro había un caldero y en frente una pizarra.  
  
—Siéntate y abre el libro por la página 113, Dumbledore— dijo remarcando su apellido.  
  
Pero en vez de obedecerle se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados.  
  
—Si no haces lo que te digo comenzaré a quitarte puntos.  
  
—Ah ¿si? ¿Y a qué casa se los vas a quitar?  
  
—No necesito que ningún sombrero parlante me lo confirme. Si eres una Dumbledore entonces eres de Gryffindor, no hay más vueltas que darle.  
  
—Todavía puede ser que te sorprendas, Malfoy.  
  
Se dio una vuelta por la clase, examinando las estanterías.  
  
—He cambiado de idea. Vamos a realizar algo más complicado.— cogió un libro ruinoso y lo abrió por el final— Veritaserum.  
  
Helena leyó la introducción en voz baja: «esta poción de la verdad nada tiene que ver con el suero de la verdad que sólo arranca las mentiras a medias. Su elaboración es compleja y dura todo un ciclo lunar. Tan sólo tres gotas bastan para revelar los secretos más profundos. Su uso queda restringido al Ministerio de Magia según el decreto...»  
  
—¿Crees que serás capaz de sorprenderme?—dijo en tono burlón.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrirá si alguien se entera?— preguntó ella muy preocupada.  
  
—¿Qué más te da, si eres la sobrina del director?  
  
¡PLAF! Helena le pegó tal bofetada que dejó el contorno de su mano en la cara de Malfoy. Este se puso rojo como el pelo de un Weasley, agitó su varita y gritó: ¡DESMAIUS! Pero las chispas fueron a parar a un frasco que contenía escamas de dragón. Helena tardó en reaccionar, no podía creerse que hubiera hecho un hechizo contra ella. Entonces se acordó de uno que había visto ejecutar cuando era pequeña; se trazaba un círculo en el aire, después se partía y se decía: CRU...  
  
—¡Expeliarmus!— rugió Malfoy. La varita de Helena voló por los aires y él la agarró por la túnica levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.—¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?  
  
—¡Suéltame!  
  
—¿Ibas a torturarme? ¿Pensabas hacerme la maldición cruciatus?—gritó fuera de sí.  
  
—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Helena asustada mientras le caían ríos de lágrimas por las mejillas.  
  
—Conozco ese movimiento, lo he visto miles de veces en mi casa. ¿Cómo es que sabes hacerlo si ni siquiera sabrías reparar ese frasco?  
  
Helena no pudo contestar. Malfoy la estaba ahogando. Se dio cuenta y tras unos segundos la soltó.  
  
—¿Quién te lo ha enseñado?  
  
—Yo, no quería... —dijo desde el suelo, todavía seguía morada.  
  
—Lo has visto en tu mente, ¿verdad? Y ni siquiera eras consciente de lo que estabas haciendo.  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó entre ataques de tos.  
  
—La clase de hoy ha terminado.  
  
Malfoy recogió su varita, se la tiró y se fue con un portazo.

* * *

¡_Esto es todo amigos! De momento, claro. Muchas gracias por los reviews.  
  
Padfoot: bueno, aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta... si Helena no fuera a Hogwarts dónde estaría la gracia? Espero que este capítulo también te guste ¡y que dejes un review!  
  
GaRrY: por fin ¡ya soy libre! No he tardado ni un día en escribir este capítulo (je, tenía unas ganas de continuar el fic que no veas). A ver qué te parece.  
  
Nelly Esp: ya va quedando menos para que Harry se entere. ¡Nos vemos! _


	8. Comienza el curso

_Genial, mi ordenata o me están jugando un mala pasada... crucemos los dedos para que se vea el 8º  
_  
¡Por fin he conseguido actualizar! Esto de las vacaciones es peligroso pero ahora se acerca un mes menos movidito, así que espero poder subir nuevos capítulos cada semana. Muchas gracias a Lucumbus, GaRrY, Padffot, Nelly Esp y Silence-Messiah por sus estupendos reviews... ¡espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mí en todo este tiempo! Necesito feedback, mucho feedback.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: Comienza el curso  
  
Soñó con ovejas, maldiciones, varitas y elfos domésticos. Soñó que vivía la hora de la comida varias veces el mismo día. Soñó con tardes de estudio y toneladas de tinta azul. Tan confusos se volvieron sus días que llegó a pensar que sus sueños se parecían más a la realidad que sus interminables jornadas. El pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de su cuello tenía la culpa de aquel desbarajuste horario. Todas su horas las vivía tres veces y cuando el sueño podía con ella, le daba infinidad de vueltas al colgante y se encerraba en su cuarto. Tuvo que apañárselas para que nadie la viera dos veces en el mismo sitio y acostumbrarse a verse a ella misma pululando por la habitación.  
  
A la semana de llegar ya se había hecho al lugar, y en cuanto la mayoría de los alumnos dejó de lado la sorpresa inicial de su parentesco con Dumbledore, la aceptaron sin problemas. Se llevaba especialmente bien con un grupo de ravenclaws de su edad con los que jugaba al quidditch todo los días. En cambio los slytherins se ocuparon de no cruzar ninguna palabra con ella.  
  
Menos Malfoy.  
  
Después del incidente en su primera clase de pociones, el ambiente se había enrarecido entre ellos. Helena no daba crédito a lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Estaba muy asustada porque para realizar una maldición imperdonable se necesita de mucha ira, y de ganas por ver cómo la otra persona sufre hasta la muerte. Y pensándolo fríamente, Malfoy tampoco la había provocado tanto...  
  
Cuando daba clase, Malfoy se comportaba como un imbécil, no dejaba de criticar todo lo que hacía. 'Deberías agradecerme el que esté tan pendiente de esta poción... porque al fin y al cabo vas a ser tú quien la pruebe'.  
  
No se volvió a dar ninguna situación parecida a cuando se conocieron hasta que un día, uno de los últimos de agosto, sorprendió a Malfoy en su habitación cuando iba a echarse su habitual siesta de media mañana.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? Te he visto entrar en la clase de McGonnagall— dijo Malfoy desde su hamaca.  
  
—¿No sería más normal que te hiciera yo esa pregunta? Y por cierto ¿cómo has logrado entrar en mi habitación?  
  
Malfoy se levantó y metió una botella de algo sin etiquetar en su mochila.  
  
—Antes pasaba mucho tiempo en este cuarto, porque no servía para nada y lo dejaban sin contraseña. Así conocí al borracho de Derec... es bueno tener amigos hasta en el infierno, sobre todo si son miembros de Bodegas a domicilio.  
  
Helena se quedó callada. No sabía qué hacer con él. Estaba claro que no podía decírselo a su tío porque sino le expulsarían... 'Además, si me debe una seguro que deja de comportarse así en clase'.  
  
—Pues debe ser el único lugar donde los tienes.  
  
Malfoy sonrió.  
  
—Pensé que saldrías corriendo a decírselo a tu tío.  
  
—¿Para qué? Sé que no te va a echar... lo que no sé es por qué tiene que protegerte de lo que hay fuera, siendo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
—No sé quién eres para juzgarme a través de mi padre. Ni siquiera me conoces.  
  
—Oh, es más normal prejuzgar a alguien porque conoces a su tío. Se me había olvidado.  
  
Se miraron fijamente y pactaron una tregua silenciosa.  
  
—La próxima vez llamaré antes de entrar.  
  
Esa tarde Helena contó con varias horas libres, puesto que la mitad del profesorado había partido en el Expreso después de comer. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor vio que habían apartado la mesa a un lado y que en su lugar habían puesto una larga alfombra.  
  
—¿De dónde habrán sacado la alfombra de duelos?— se preguntaban los alumnos en voz baja mientras miraban con desconfianza a un grupo de slytherins.  
  
—Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que las clases de duelos han quedado suspendidas— dijo Ernie Macmillan secundado por sus amigos de Hufflepuff.  
  
—¿Cómo siendo tan gallina pudieron nombrarte prefecto?— le respondió Malfoy— Lo único indispensable para duelos es la enfermera... alguien tendrá que recomponer tu carita de niña cuando te la rompa.  
  
Ernie se zafó enseguida de los brazos de sus amigos y se lanzó contra los slytherins, estos se apartaron para dejar espacio a los dos prefectos. Malfoy no esperó a que los saludos iniciales estuvieran hechos para atacar:  
  
—¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
—¡Protego!— consiguió decir Macmillan a tiempo.— ¡Lacarnum inflamarae! —De la varita de Macmillan surgió una llamarada de fuego que Malfoy no consiguió esquivar.  
  
—¡Impedimenta!— gritó el rubio y Ernie cayó hacia atrás mientras Malfoy aprovechaba para apagar el fuego de su túnica y después decir:— ¡Experliarmus!  
  
La varita de Macmillan saltó de su mano y fue a para a la de Malfoy.  
  
—Ahora te vendría muy bien que Snape estuviera aquí, ¿verdad?— le dijo en voz baja mientras le apuntaba con las dos varitas.— ¿Alguien quiere saber qué ocurre cuando se utiliza el encantamiento Difindo contra la cara de un Hufflepuff?  
  
Pero algo retuvo a Malfoy de cumplir su amenaza. Todos los presentes se pusieron de puntillas para ver mejor, y se encontraron con que Helena estaba ayudando a Macmillan a ponerse de pie.  
  
—Contra la de un Dumbledore es igual de interesante.— siseó Malfoy entre dientes.— Eres una estúpida si crees que no voy a hacerte daño tan sólo porque no sepas hacer magia.  
  
—Con suerte no pasará los TIMOs y la perderemos de vista en diciembre—añadió Parkinson.  
  
—Y tú eres un creído si piensas que nadie se va a atrever contigo ahora que Potter no está aquí para ponerte en tu sitio.  
  
Todos menos los slytherins asintieron ante su comentario. Y Malfoy, incapaz de controlarse, agitó su varita con fuerza, lo que le provocó a Helena un corte en la cara. Se llevó la mano a la herida y ésta se empapó de sangre. Muchos de los estudiantes corrieron a ponerse en medio de los dos pero una fuerza invisible volvió a despejar la alfombra.  
  
—Así que quieres más, chica nueva.  
  
—¡Desmaius!— dijo Helena y Malfoy cayó al suelo inconsciente. Ella se se estaba acercando con un hechizo en mente cuando una sonrisa cruzó la cara del slytherin.  
  
—¿En serio creíste que me habías dado? ¡Explosus!  
  
—¡PROTEGO!— dijo Helena a tiempo mientras que los que se encontraban más cerca se vieron empujados por una pequeña onda expansiva.  
  
—¡¡¡¡EXPLOSUS!!!!  
  
El cuerpo de Helena se elevó varios metros del suelo y después cayó al otro lado del Gran Comedor. Malfoy se puso en pie y levantó las manos en señal de triunfo. Los de su casa estallaron en vítores pero enseguida les mandó callar.  
  
—Todavía no he terminado. ¡Accio Dumbledore!— como atraída por un imán Helena terminó en brazos de Malfoy. — ¿Bailas? —le dijo en voz baja.  
  
Empleó la poca fuerza que le quedaba en apartarse de él pero la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura. Helena forcejeó en vano y Malfoy consiguió agarrar sus muñecas detrás de la espalda de ella.  
  
—Lección número uno: mantén siempre las distancias. Lección número dos: nunca pelees contra magos a los que no puedes ganar.  
  
—¿Quién ha dicho que no te pueda ganar?— entonces le propinó un rodillazo a Malfoy en la entrepierna que le hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas al suelo.  
  
—¡Maldita muggle!  
  
—¡EXANGUINEM!  
  
—¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!— gritaron los dos a la vez.

* * *

Despertó muy desorientada. Nunca antes había estado en la enfermería. Intentó salir de la cama pero sus pies permanecían petrificados. Entonces se acordó del duelo, de lo estúpida que había sido al enfrentarse a Malfoy sabiendo tan poca magia, ahora podría estar en el hospital de heridas mágicas con su padre sermoneándole sobre no hacer estupideces en el colegio.  
  
—Por fin ha dejado de sangrar.—oyó que decía una voz femenina.— Empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Sabe qué hechizo utilizó?  
  
—Creo que dijo algo así como "exangüinem".— respondió la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
—No lo había oído en mi vida.  
  
—Yo tampoco.—Se callaron al ver que Malfoy comenzaba a despertar.— Buenos días, señor Malfoy.  
  
—¿Dónde...?—dijo con un hilo de voz— Tú...—añadió mirando a Helena, pues sus camas se encontraban enfrente.  
  
—Oh, Helena, tú también has despertado. Poppy, cuando puedan caminar que se presenten en mi despacho.  
  
Al poco rato los dos se quedaron solos y al ver que Poppy no estaba a la vista Malfoy inspeccionó preocupado el estado de su virilidad.  
  
—Toma, ponte hielo.— Helena ya podía caminar y al ver la cara pálida de Malfoy y sus muecas de dolor se sentía un tanto culpable.  
  
—Sabes, eres odiosa como una gryffindor, pero lo que has hecho—dijo mientras se ponía hielo en la zona afectada— no es típico de uno de ellos.  
  
—¿Es esto lo más cerca que vas a estar de decir un «estaba equivocado contigo»?  
  
—No creo que sea buena idea que ella se quede.—oyeron que gritaban desde la puerta de la enfermería.  
  
—POR QUÉ, SI NO ES NI LA MITAD DE PELIGROSA QUE TÚ.— respondió Snape.  
  
—La diferencia, querido Severus, es que yo sé cómo hacerme controlar, en cambio ella casi desangra a uno de tus alumnos.  
  
Malfoy miró preocupado a Helena. Desde aquel día en la sala de los menesteres supo que ocultaba algo.  
  
—Dumbledore y yo somos suficiente peso como para hacer que se quede.  
  
—No si el resto del profesorado se pone en contra. Además, podríamos excluiros de la votación, a él por ser su tío y a ti por ser su padrino.  
  
—Siempre igual, ¿es que no sienten nada de respecto hacia mi trabajo? Esos dos chicos se están recuperando de heridas graves, por favor, id a gritaros a otra parte.— les riñó Madam Pomfrey.  
  
—No puedes contarle esto a nadie, Draco.— Helena se sentó a los pies de su cama, necesitaba su palabra.  
  
—¿Ahora soy Draco?— se quedó un momento pensando y añadió:— ¿Quién eres, de dónde has salido y por qué estás aquí? Y... ¿DESDE CUANDO ES SNAPE TU PADRINO?  
  
—Snape me salvó la vida. ¿Nunca te habías preguntado por qué Dumbledore ha dejado a un mortífago dar clases en su colegio?—Helena entonces se calló, no podía decirle que Snape era un traidor.  
  
—Desde la primera clase de pociones supe que no eras normal, Dumbledore. Tal vez no tan anormal como el tarado de Potter, pero después de lo que acabamos de oír no me extrañaría que fueras un híbrido de...  
  
Helena sacó su varita y apuntó a su cuello.  
  
—Eres peor que las ratas, Malfoy. Espero que el miedo no te deje darme más clases...  
  
—¿Miedo a qué, a ti? ¿Una niñita de 16 años?  
  
—La misma que casi te desangra... —dijo acercándose a su cara— no sé por qué intentas recuperarlos —y dirigió una mirada a donde tenía los hielos— con la poca sangre que te queda dentro no te servirán para nada.  
  
Malfoy abrió la boca pero de ella no salieron insultos, sino un grito de dolor. Sumado al de Helena resonaron por todo el piso. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, los dos tocándose el brazo izquierdo.  
  
—Así que era eso...—la voz de Malfoy sonó rota por el dolor.  
  
Al ver que Helena se caía al suelo, dejó de apretarse el brazo y logró sujetarla por la túnica, en cambio él perdió el equilibrio y los dos terminaron en el suelo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la encontró debajo de su cuerpo con la respiración entrecortada. Entonces notó que dos manos le levantaban. Era Snape, había oído los gritos. Malfoy logró sostenerse sobre sus pies, pero a Helena tuvieron que llevársela con un encantamiento.

* * *

—¿Con ganas de volver?—le preguntó Tonks a Harry en King's Cross.  
  
—Por supuesto, pienso empezar con los entrenamientos de quidditch la semana que viene.  
  
A su lado la cara de Ron se iluminó de alegría.  
  
Todos tenían buenos motivos para volver al colegio (a Hermione la sola idea de dar una asignatura nueva le quitaba el sueño por las noches). De hecho, todos pensaban que en Hogwarts tal vez escaparían del ambiente de pesadumbre en el que estaba sumida la Comunidad Mágica. No habían vuelto a hablar de la profecía, pero cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Voldemort, Ron y Hermione le apretaban el hombro a Harry o le cogían de la mano. Era su forma de decirle que no estaría solo nunca. Durante el mes que pasaron juntos en Grimmauld Place se dedicaron a hablar como lo hacen los chicos de su edad, sin preocuparse por más que disfrutar de lo que tenían en aquel momento por pequeño y simple que fuera. A ojos de un extraño parecerían simples adolescentes.  
  
Hermione se acercó a Harry:  
  
—No te preocupes más por ella, ya la verás en verano.— le dijo cuando vio que su amigo miraba al infinito y suspiraba.  
  
—¿Te respondió a la lechuza?— preguntó Ron.  
  
—Sí, ahora estará con sus amigos españoles... y con Álex.— añadió en voz baja.  
  
—¡¡¡RON, HARRY, HERMIONE!!! Tenemos el vagón para nosotros solos— era Luna Lovegood, que gritaba desde una de las últimas ventanas del tren.— Y eso no es todo— les contó cuando se hubieron sentado— no he visto a Malfoy ni a sus matones por ningún lado.  
  
—¿En serio? ¿Creéis que este año no irán a Hogwarts?— preguntó Ginny.  
  
—Tal vez estén ayudando a papá.— respondió Ron.  
  
Cuando Hermione, Ron y Ginny salieron a patrullar por el tren se quedaron asombrados de los pocos alumnos que había. De hecho, a los cinco minutos estuvieron de vuelta y ya no volvieron a salir.  
  
—Creo que es el viaje a Hogwarts más aburrido de mi vida.  
  
—No el de Crookshanks—advirtió Harry, pues el gato le perseguía por todas partes y se empeñaba en restregarse contra él.  
  
—Te ha cogido cariño— dijo Hermione divertida.  
  
—Pues a mí me parece que está en celo.—refunfuñó Ron.

* * *

La silueta de Hagrid fue lo primero que se adivinó entre la bruma bajo la luna llena. Venía sin la habitual sonrisa que solía dedicar a los asustadizos niños de primer curso. Harry fue rápidamente a encontrarse con él, y no le pareció mala idea que Hagrid les propusiera a todos llegar hasta el castillo en las barcas. 'Será bonito recrear el momento', pensó. Pero no era lo mismo sin Neville llorando por su sapo, o sin Malfoy alardeando de su fortuna y pureza de sangre. Incluso el calamar gigante parecía ausente.  
  
A medida que las barcas se habrían camino, los alumnos de Hogwarts se sumieron en un espeso silencio, meditando sin duda el provenir de sus vidas. Hasta que muchos se dieron cuenta de que el corazón del lago estaba coloreado con un verde luminoso.  
  
—Hagrid, mira ¿qué crees que estará pasando?— preguntó Hermione que iba en la barca más cercana al semigigante.  
  
—La gente del agua lleva varios días reuniéndose. Es imposible mantenerse ajeno a lo que pasa en la superficie y están decidiendo qué hacer. Oh, Harry, no te preocupes, Dumbledore ha sabido siempre cuidar de sus amigos, tenemos en ellos a los más fieles aliados.  
  
Cuando llegaron, las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas de par en par. Los alumnos que habían pasado los meses de verano en Hogwarts les recibieron de pie y entonando el himno del colegio.  
  
—¡Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos un año más!— anunció Dumbledore desde su atril— Como habréis podido observar, este año nuestro número de estudiantesse ha visto reducido debido a los últimos acontecimientos que tan bien conoceréis. En cambio nuestro compromiso para con los jóvenes magos sigue siendo el mismo, por lo que encontraréis en Hogwarts no sólo una escuela, sino también un hogar.— empujó con el dedo índice sus gafas de media luna y prosiguió — Y antes de dar comienzo al banquete debo comunicaros que el Bosque Prohibido sigue siendo prohibido y que hacer magia en los descansos conlleva detención.—Filch les dedicó a todos la peor de sus sonrisas, sin duda se acordaba de Umbrige con nostalgia— Por otro lado, tal vez os preguntéis quién es este año el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— Dumbledore hizo una pausa ante el cuchicheo creciente de sus alumnos—, hoy no se encuentra aquí por razones de salud pero sé que cuando se incorpore, el ya conocido y querido profesor Lupin, recibirá la bienvenida que se merece.  
  
La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en gritos de alegría y Harry sintió unas terribles ganas de que se pasara la noche cuanto antes. En cambio, muchos otros se miraron asustados pues era de dominio público las circunstancias que impedían al profesor disfrutar del banquete.  
  
—Otra novedad de este año es el profesor Abeforth Dumbledore, que se encargará de impartir Prehistoria de la Magia.  
  
—¡El hermano de Dumbledore!—Harry, que hasta entonces no había reparado en el anciano sentado en un extremo, se quedó paralizado al reconocer al padre de Helena y al acordarse del momento en el que le vio por primera vez: en una foto deshecha por los bordes que Ojoloco Moody le había enseñado hacía un año. «Sólo lo vi ese día, era un tipo extraño» recordó.  
  
—Se bienvenido. Y una última cosa antes de calmarnos el hambre... Acércate, Helena.  
  
El comedor volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Muchos la saludaron desde su mesa y muchos otros se preguntaron quién sería. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y con la cabeza agachada, intentando ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas. Cuando pasó a la altura de Harry, éste dejó de respirar. No podía soportar tantas buenas noticias en tan poco tiempo. Sintió el impulso de llamarla pero la voz de Dumbledore ahogó sus intentos.  
  
—Os presento a Helena Dumbledore, mi sobrina. Igual que todos vosotros, ella también posee el don de la magia, aunque por cuestiones personales nunca hasta ahora había podido asistir a Hogwarts. El colegio se ha comprometido a aceptarla si supera los TIMOs en diciembre, así que espero que le prestéis toda la ayuda que necesite.  
  
—Harry ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó Hermione al ver que su amigo hacía tiempo que había dejado de parpadear.  
  
—Es ella... es mi vecina... ¡Helena!  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron asombrados.  
  
—Y es el motivo perfecto para desenterrar un año más al Sombrero Seleccionador.  
  
Desde su taburete, el Sombrero entonó la misma melodía que el año anterior, volviendo a recalcar la necesidad de unión entre las distintas casas. Al terminar, McGonnagall lo levantó y después lo depositó suavemente sobre la cabeza de Helena. Esta hasta entonces no había levantado la mirada del suelo, pero ahora parecía ser que el Sombrero decidía sus movimientos por ella. Entonces vio centenares de miradas clavadas en ella y se preguntó por qué su tío no podía haberla asignado a una casa en la intimidad de su despacho.  
  
—Ya te daba por perdida, jovencita—oyó que decía una voz muy cerca de su oído.—Déjame ver, no tardaré... Mmmhhh... bastante más complicado de lo que me suponía.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
—No sólo tienes la sangre de tu padre en las venas, sino también el coraje y la tenacidad que Gryffindor exige, sin embargo también posees mucha habilidad para las artes oscuras ¡inaudito en tu familia!  
  
Helena se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se extrañaban ante la tardanza. Entonces pudo ver como dos pares de ojos sobresalían del resto de la muchedumbre, una mirada gris y otra verde... '¡Harry!'.  
  
—¿Harry? ¡Harry Potter! ¿Eres amiga suya?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Entonces no hablemos más... ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!— bramó el Sombrero Seleccionador desde su boca deshilachada.  
  
McGonnagall no pudo contener un abrazo. Su padre y su tío aplaudieron con fuerza. En la mesa todo el mundo la recibi como si ella solita hubiera ganado la Copa de la Casa.  
  
—¡Tenemos a Dumbledore!— gritó Ron.  
  
Harry apartó descaradamente a los que la rodeaban.  
  
—Helena. Hola. —dijo desde detrás de sus gafas y luciendo una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
  
—¡Harry!— no esperó a que dijera nada más y se abrazó a él fuertemente.—Perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos y la apretó fuerte contra sí. Si era un sueño y alguna vez despertaba, se la llevaría con él.  
  
—Es el último lugar donde te hubiera imaginado.  
  
Desde el hombro de Harry, Helena pudo ver cómo en la mesa Slytherin les miraban con sus peores caras, y cómo Malfoy intentaba disimular el nudo que se la había hecho en la garganta. Sus miradas se cruzaron y de nuevo otra copa cayó al suelo y se convirtió en polvo de estrellas.  
  
—Mira, estos son Ron y Hermione.  
  
Los tres se saludaron efusivamente, como lo hacen las personas que todavía no se conocen pero que lo saben todo la una de la otra.  
  
La sentaron entre Harry y Ron, y Hermione se puso enfrente. Fueron los últimos en empezar a comer y los primeros en ponerse a hablar.  
  
—¿Entonces el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es un hombre lobo?  
  
—Sí, pero es genial.  
  
—El mejor profesor que hemos tenido de esa asignatura.  
  
—Dicen que el puesto está gafado, pero si Lupin repite...  
  
Los tres se disputaban ser el primero en ponerla al día sobre los asuntos más sórdidos del colegio pero Helena dejó de escucharles cuando vio que Malfoy se levantaba de su sitio y se iba sin que nadie más se percatara.  
  
—¡Draco!—gritó pero no se dio la vuelta.  
  
—Malfoy, la rata más grande y rubia del planeta.—dijo Ron.  
  
—¿De qué le conoces?— le inquirió Harry.  
  
—Me ha dado clases de pociones durante todo el mes.  
  
—¿Cómo es que Dumbledore ha permitido que te juntaras con alguien como él?— se preguntó Harry.  
  
'Porque sabía que existían muchas probabilidades de que me tocara Slytherin, porque en el fondo no somos tan diferentes... porque hay algo que sólo nosotros compartimos'  
  
—Ni idea—respondió y clavó su mirada en la de Harry, contenta de que no le hubiera pedido explicaciones. 


	9. Nueva profesora de Oclumancia

CAPÍTULO 9: Nueva profesora de Oclumancia

-¡Míralos! Están compartiendo tostada... ¡y en público!

-Ron haz el favor de calmarte- dijo Harry- Ginny ya es mayor para saber lo que se hace, además Dean es amigo tuyo y sabe que....

-¡Sabe que si le pone la mano encima tendremos más que palabras!-le interrumpió.

Hermione y Helena aparecieron entonces y se sentaron juntas enfrente de los chicos.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?- dijo Hermione.

-Ginny y Dean...- respondió Harry mientras se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en dejar de asombrarse al ver a Helena por Hogwarts.

-¿Están juntos? Pues hacen muy buena pareja, además Dean es de lo más simpático.

Ron la miró con cara de incredulidad, resopló y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante todo el desayuno.

-Lo ves- le susurró Hermione a la vez que intentaba disimilar un bostezo.

-Tenéis mala cara, ¿cuánto habéis dormido?-dijo Harry mientras servía zumo de calabaza en cuatro copas.

-Poco, Parvati estuvo contándonos batallitas del verano y después Helena...

-Eh...-interrumpió Seamos- no sabréis si alguna de las Patil tienen novio, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Seamus, no seas paliza, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ellas?- contestó Ron malhumorado.

-Habló el experto del amor- añadió Hermione entre dientes- ¿y vosotros de qué estuvisteis hablando?

-De lo poco que se parecen los hermanos Weasley entre ellos - respondió Seamus.

-¿Qué te parece la prisión de menores de San Bruto?- dijo Harry ajeno a las miradas de odio de sus dos amigos.

-De lo más estricto... hoy me han pegado media hora con la vara por llevar falda.-ambos rieron- Es el lugar más increíble del mundo... está en la lista de cosas que nunca le perdonaré a mi padre, como el que se comprara una casa al lado de la tuya sin decirme quién eras.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Después del ataque te desorientaste mucho, me contaste "cosas" y simplemente uní los cabos sueltos.

-Y yo que pensaba que me había vuelto loco porque oía a Snape a la hora de la siesta.

El correo de la mañana irrumpió en el Gran Comedor con un coro de graznidos y gorjeos. Cuando Hermione hubo pagado a la lechuza que le llevaba el periódico, Ron y Harry se inclinaron sobre la mesa para escucharla.

-Investigación sobre el incidente del viernes, página 3- leyó ésta en voz alta- «Un equipo del Profeta se ha trasladado a la pequeña población de Cornie (Escocia) donde numerosos testigos aseguraron ver la marca tenebrosa durante la noche del pasado viernes. Hasta el momento no se habían encontrado indicios que confirmaran dichas declaraciones, pero tras peinar la zona del bosque se han hallado huellas de al menos 20 personas que se adentraron en las profundidades del mismo. Expertos en la fauna local afirman que un 80% de los animales que allí habitaban han huido a tierras del norte. "No sólo han desaparecido la mayor parte de la fauna local" afirma Gilbert Hayes, biólogo de Cornie "sino que ahora en vez de permanecer el bosque en silencio, se escuchan unos extraños sonidos que hemos sido incapaces de identificar."

-Atención, muchachos, los horarios de este curso-interrumpió McGonnagall.

-Supongo que ya sabréis lo que hacían en ese bosque...- comentó Hermione en voz baja.

-¡Con 20 mortífagos!-exclamó Helena- esto se pone feo.

-¡No más que nuestra mañana!- dijo Harry- otra vez, otro lunes, doble de pociones a primera hora.

Con bufidos, gruñidos y ceños fruncidos, los pocos gryffindors que habían obtenido un extraordinario en el TIMO de pociones, se dirigieron a las mazmorras para dar su primera clase del curso. Allí se encontraron con el grupo de los slytherins casi al completo.

-¡Qué curso más aburrido! ¿Dónde os habéis dejado al bufón de Longbottom?

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!-respondió automáticamente Hermione.

-¿Y esas dos moles que tú llamas amigos?-le respondió Ron que tenía las orejas rojas de ira-¿no tenían dinero suficiente para sobornar al tribunal?

- Está claro que tú sí que no lo tienes... ¿Qué han tenido que hacer tus padres para que aprobaras? ¿Vender a uno de tus hermanos?

­-Lo mato- murmuró.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron entre los dos y lograron separarles sin que se causaran ningún daño.

-No en la clase de Snape-le susurró Harry.

Y como esperando a que Harry lo nombrara, el profesor Snape hizo su habitual entrada en la clase, acompañado por un portazo y el revuelo de su túnica. Desde el extremo de la sala escrutó a sus alumnos de sexto con todos los músculos de la cara contraidos.

-Dumbledore, llega tarde- dijo al verla entrar.

-¿Pero no venía con nosotros cuando salimos del Gran Comedor?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí, ya me suponía que el Ministerio le había cedido un giratiempos-dijo Hermione-. Ayer estuvimos practicando algunos hechizos en el dormitorio y... sencillamente, nadie con tan sólo un mes de clase puede tener ese nivel de magia.

-Por lo visto hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad, señorita Granger?-gruñó Snape- Háganos un favor a todos y cállese, para variar. Y usted, siéntese aquí delante.-le ordenó a Helena.

-¿Con Malfoy? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?- preguntó Harry desquiciado-¿Desde cuándo las dos casas se sientan juntas?

-15 puntos menos para Gryffindor... y ahora, si ya han terminado de perder puntos, por favor, déjenme dar clase. ¿Quién podría decirme las propiedades de la adalonta?

Los primeros minutos los dedicó a hacer preguntas de repaso, a las cuales Hermione no pudo responder por mucho que su brazo se agitara en el aire. Snape se empeñó en preguntarle a la nueva alumna, que supo defenderse bastante bien, lo que le valió a Gryffindor 5 puntos y a Slytherin 7 (por sus excelentes servicios prestados). El resto de las dos horas las emplearon en realizar la poción Mementorium, empleada desde la Edad Media para reavivar la memoria.

-Sea cual sea el brebaje que hayáis hecho, enfrascadlo y llevadlo a mi mesa. Dos vueltas más en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, Parkinson. Dentro de dos semana podréis probarlo... yo que usted, Potter, me pondría enfermo para esa clase.

En el caldero de Harry burbujeaba una mezcla con olor a coliflor y de color verdusco muy distinto al azul cielo de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry deseó que Snape se lo hubiera vaciado. Como deberes les mandó 100 centímetro de pergamino sobre la evolución de las leyes que han controlado las pociones olvidantes durante toda la historia.

-Potter, acérquese a mi mesa. Y usted también- añadió apuntando su larga nariz hacia Helena.-Me han hablado de sus progresos en Oclumancia durante el verano, aunque dado el poco interés que usted mostró durante el curso pasado, me cuesta creerlo.

Harry le miró desafiante.

-Dumbledore me ha pedido que le diga que él no podrá darle las clases... No me mire así, yo no pienso tener horas extra con usted.-hizo una pausa en la que pareció meditar profundamente sobre lo que iba a decir- Helena lo hará.

Harry se quedó asombrado, ¿cuántas sorpresas más se guardaba esta chica?

-Harry, no te quedes ahí parado, Transformaciones ya ha empezado.

Harry no atendió a ni una sola palabra de lo que McGonnagall dijo, y eso que el codo de Hermione permaneció clavado en sus costillas toda la clase.

Eso sí que era un alivio, no tendría que volver a preocuparse de que Snape hurgara en sus recuerdos y le odiara por lo que le hizo su padre. Definitivamente, cuanto menos tiempo pasara con Snpae, más probabilidades tendría de ser un experto en Oclumancia. Una nota le sacó de sus pensamientos:

_Parvati y yo nos preguntábamos si este año el ED iba a seguir adelante. Seguro que Dumbledore no pone ningún reparo. ¿Qué dices?_

_Lavander._

Leyó la nota y la guardó antes de que McGonnagall o Hermione la vieran.

-Preste atención, Potter, o esta noche la pasará entera estudiando.

Sin embargo, Harry fue incapaz de transformar su gusano en erizo, pero casi nadie más lo logró.

-No te preocupes, siempre lo ponen difícil el primer día- dijo intentando tranquilizar a Helena.

Esa noche aparecieron en todas las salas comunes carteles anunciando las clases del ED. Dumbledore parecía encantado con la idea pero le puso la condición de que cualquier alumno que quisiera pudiera acudir a ellas. Extrañamente, ningún anuncio llegó a las mazmorras de Slytheirn. Mientras que en Gryffindor corría la voz de que las pruebas para golpeadores serían el próximo día al terminar las clases.

-¿Adónde vas, Harry? Todavía no has terminado los....

-Llego tarde a Oclumancia- dijo y salió disparado a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Siento el retraso. Tuve un inesperado encuentro con Peeves.

Dumbledore les había conseguido una discreta y desocupada clase alojada en una de las torres.

-No tiene gran cosa, pero es perfecta para que nadie nos moleste- añadió ella como si no le hubiera oído.

Helena no supo cómo comenzar, sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada de Harry y se sentó en la mesa.

-Llevo todo el día pensando en esta clase.-confesó con la cabeza agachada- para empezar, he estado pensando en cómo hacer esto más agradable de lo que fue el curso pasado. Sev-v-Snape- se corrigió- me ha contado lo que sucedió... y bueno... cuando habla de ti parece estar refiriéndose a otra persona.

-Sí, a mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?

- Le hizo la vida imposible durante sus años en Hogwarts y ahora la está pagando conmigo.

-El caso es que la Oclumancia es lo suficientemente importante como para que no lo dejes tirado a la primera de cambio.

-Lo sé.

-Sí, sé que eres consciente de ello, pero mi ti-el el profesor Dumbledore-Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse- ya, es muy raro para los dos, me hizo prometer que la dominarías al terminar el año. Tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en nosotros, como durante el verano nos hicimos amigos cree que lo pasarás mejor conmigo... todo lo bien que se lo puede pasar uno cuando hurgan en sus secretos.

Harry sintió como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas a la vez que la temperatura aumentaba. Él no tenía secretos para sus amigos, y estaba dispuesto a que Helena formara parte de su círculo de amistades más ¿íntimo?, sugirió una voz en su cabeza. Sí. De hecho la quería en el centro de la circunferencia, pegada a él, dentro de él.

-¿Harry? ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

-¿Eh? Estaba...

-No tienes buena cara, pareces sofocado.

Helena abrió una ventana y la brisa se coló formando un remolino que terminaba escapándose por debajo de la puerta.

-Como te decía, he estado dándole vueltas a esto todo el día. Necesito encontrar la forma de enseñarte a cerrar la mente sin que te canses demasiado.

Harry asintió.

-Así que voy a utilizar la forma más pura del hechizo, es más sutil pero a la vez más peligrosa si uno no está alerta.

-¿En qué se diferencia del de Snape?

-Pues en que éste no tiene faltas gramaticales. Verás, el tiempo siempre ha jugado en contra de los magos. La pronunciación exacta, la sintaxis... son cosas que no se conservan tal cual con el paso de los años, lo que nos ha llevado a tener una magia más tosca... pero no nos alejemos de lo importante. Prepárate.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia. Harry agarró su varita con fuerzas y se dispuso a vaciar su mente... pero no pudo, Helena tenía sus ojos clavados en él y Harry no podía pensar en nada que no fuera ese botón desabrochado de su blusa.

-¡Legerementem!

Entonces Harry pudo ver su mano temblorosa escribiendo la convocatoria de los nuevos golpeadores, a Cho sonriéndole en el pasillo, a Malfoy mirándole cuando Helena se sentó con él en Pociones... "Vamos, Harry, sabes que puedes conseguirlo". Se concentró con todo su empeño, pero aún así las imágenes seguían escapándosele de la mente. Al verse a sí mismo en la ducha le entró el pánico. No quería que ella viera eso. Gritó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tirado en el suelo, jadeando.

-Has tardado demasiado, Harry.

-Ya, ha sido un día de muchas emociones. Tú has contribuido a ello.

-No le eche la culpa a terceros, señor Potter. Túmbate, voy a enseñarte unos ejercicios de relajación.

El contacto con el frío suelo le ayudó a despejarse. Helena se sentó a su lado.

-La clave es algo tan tonto como la respiración.-puso una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su estómago-. Tienes que conseguir respirar desde aquí- dijo haciendo presión sobre su tripa, pero Harry estaba muy lejos de sentirse más relajado- así, muy bien... y a un ritmo más lento, como cuando duermes.-le llevó unos minutos hacer que su respiración no se acelerara-¿Ves? Incluso tu corazón late más despacio.

Esperó y cuando vio que Harry mantenía un ritmo estable, dijo:

-¡LEGEREMENTEM!

Nada. Tan sólo se topó con una luz blanca y después con un Harry que la miraba desde abajo.

-Estupendo. ¿Te sientes muy cansado?

-No mucho, nunca me había resultado tan fácil.

Helena le ayudó a levantarse.

-Así aprendí yo. Pero nuestro caso no es el mismo. Tu vínculo con él es muy estrecho, debes estar preparado para lo peor.

Le pidió que se sentara y que leyera algo para recuperar energías mientras ella iba a por té. Encontró entre sus libros uno sobre teoría de quidditch que jamás había caído en sus manos. Se quedó rápidamente inmerso en la lectura, memorizando tácticas y movimientos, de modo que cuando Helena entró, ni se percató de su presencia... ni de:

-¡LEGEREMENTEM!

El libro cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Harry se vio de nuevo en el baño, apoyándose contra la pared de baldosas, jadeando, su mano subiendo y bajando...

-¡NO, NO! ¡¡¡PROTEGO!!!

El hechizo rebotó como contra un espejo y, ayudado por la ira y la vergüenza que sentía Harry, se adentró en la mente de Helena, ésta cayó al suelo de espaldas y fue incapaz de defenderse.

Ahí estaba Helena. La estaba viendo a través de sus recuerdos, tendiéndole una bolsa de hielos a Malfoy. Se acercó para oír lo que decía, pues hablaban en susurros, y al instante tuvo que protegerse los oídos. Ambos habían estallado en un aullido desgarrador y Malfoy perdía el equilibrio al intentar sostener a Helena por la túnica. Una mancha negra atravesó el cuerpo inmaterial de Harry, era Snape, que había oído los gritos desde fuera. Ayudó al slytherin a levantarse, pero ninguno consiguió reanimar a Helena. Tuvo que correr para no perderles de vista, ya que se dirigían velozmente a las mazmorras.

El colegio se encontraba vacío, por lo que Harry pudo deducir que este recuerdo era del verano... cuando todavía Helena era tan sólo la vecina de Privet Drive. Entraron en un cuarto que Harry jamás había visto, pero rápidamente dedujo que se trataba del dormitorio del profesor Snape. Con cuidado depositaron a Helena en su cama y al instante Malfoy cayó de rodillas, atormentado por un dolor que surgía de su brazo izquierdo.

-Vamos a tener que despertarla, si está inconsciente no podrá cerrar su mente al Señor Oscuro- al ver que Malfoy no respondía se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo para que el dolor de los dos jóvenes remitiera. De su mesilla de noche sacó una pomada de elaboración casera que aplicó sobre sendos tatuajes.

Al instante Helena se incorporó en la cama con la mirada perdida. Harry no pudo evitar un grito al ver en su cara semejante mueca de terror. Pero más fuerte gritó cuando Snape la ocultó entre sus brazos. No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para acercarse y oír qué le susurraba éste mientras mecía a la joven. Malfoy tenía la misma cara de asombro y repugnancia. Cuando Helena volvió a tener consciencia de dónde se hallaba y con quién, intentó en vano cubrirse el brazo pero la mano firme de Draco se lo impidió. Notó cómo su mano le apretaba firmemente mientras su mirada se le clavaba en el alma.

-¿Qué te has hecho en la marca?

-De todo... la última vez intenté quemarla.

-Muy estúpido por tu parte, por eso ahora te duele más de lo normal.- le regañó Snape.

Al oír la voz de Snape, Malfoy se alejó unos pasos, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Ha intentado... es decir, ¿nos estaba convocando?- preguntó.

-Sí, he venido en cuanto he sentido que la mía se ponía al rojo vivo... hemos descubierto que planeaba llamarnos a todos, incluso a los más jóvenes.

Helena y Malfoy se miraron asustados.

-No se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, pero por desgracia yo no me puedo quedar con vosotros. Utilizad esto cuando vuelvan los dolores- dijo dejando el ungüento sobre la almohada-. Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscaros, mientras tanto pasaréis aquí la noche, cerraré la puerta con llave para que no se os ocurra salir

Cuando Snape abandonó la habitación, Harry seguía sin aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era viernes por la noche, la misma hora a la que se vio al ingente grupo de mortífagos en los bosques de Cornie, pero no podía creerse que Helena fuera uno de ellos.

-Tal vez sí que puedas llegar a sorprenderme- dijo Malfoy mientras se echaba en la cama.

-¿No te esperabas esto?

-¡No! Pensaba... yo que sé, que tu madre sería una maestra de las Artes Oscuras que se le fue la mano al enseñarte cosas de pequeña y que por eso tu padre había huido del país, de la magia y de ella.

-Frío, frío.

Se tapó con las sábanas y se quedó mirando las arrugas que sus dos cuerpos dibujaban sobre ellas.

-Puedes contármelo- dijo seriamente mientras apartaba un mechón de su cara- y después haremos una gráfica para saber quién tuvo la peor infancia.

Ambos rieron y Helena decidió confiar en él. Harry se dio cuenta de que las piernas no aguantarían su peso más tiempo, y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la puerta.

-Verás, mi padre, como un buen Dumbledore, no sólo se convirtió en un gran mago, sino también en un acérrimo oponente de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero en su escala de prioridades, antes de ser un Dumbledore y un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, mi padre era (y es) el mayor experto de Prehistoria de la Magia desde hacía varios siglos. En uno de sus primeros viajes por los lugares más recónditos del planeta conoció a mi madre, que no era partidaria de las Artes Oscuras ni nada por el estilo- añadió para sacarle del error- . Su nombre era Alecés Eastun, descendiente semihumana de la estirpe más antigua de la Gente del Agua.

-¿Un sémifer? Pensaba que era imposible que de un...

-Ya- le interrumpió- tan sólo se había oído hablar de estos seres en las leyendas griegas, pero mi padre encontró una, y se casó con ella. Contra la voluntad de mi padre, que quería mantener a su familia apartada de Inglaterra, mi madre le convenció de lo útiles que serían ambos para derrotar a quien-tú-ya-sabes...

-¿Empleando Magia Antigua?

-Sí. Así que decidieron venirse. Todo marchó bien hasta que la noticia del embarazo de mi madre, lejos de mantenerse en secreto, llegó rápidamente a oídos de los tenebrosos. Por aquel entonces habían conseguido que muchos hijos de magos oscuros aprendieran el arte de sus padres desde la cuna, como te pasó a ti-Malfoy asintió y le pasó un poco de pomada- Vieron en mí una conjunción de fuerzas bastante poderosas... tiene gracia porque he resultado ser bastante inútil... y al poco de nacer, tras morir mi madre, me secuestraron. Estuve un año desaparecida, incluso tras la caída de quien-no-debe-ser- nombrado me retuvieron y, bueno, creo que puedes imaginarte el resto.

-Hasta que Snape te salvó.

-Sí, hasta que él me encontró y le dejaron verme con el pretexto de enseñarme Legeremancia... fue leyendo mi mente como se enteró de que- Helena apartó su pelo a un lado dejando su cuello al descubierto, sobre el cuál se veían dos lunares muy profundos- un día uno de ellos trajo consigo una criatura que hasta antes no había visto... creo que era un vampiro. Le dejaron beber hasta que me quedé con el mínimo de sangre indispensable para seguir con vida... y luego yo bebí también.

Hubo un silencio eterno que se rompió por la impaciencia de Malfoy.

-¿Sangre? ¿De qué?

-No lo sé. He ido acordándome de esto poco a poco... en mis pesadillas. Severus me ha ayudado mucho, entiende que necesito saber qué me pasó, sin embargo mi padre ha estado intentando que lo olvidara todo, por eso huimos, por eso no sé hacer nada de magia que no tenga que ver con el sufrimiento y la muerte... Por eso algunos me consideran un peligro, si no hubieran hecho más que enseñarme magia negra no habría problema... pero el ritual de la sangre lo realizaron más de una vez y todavía no sabemos qué consecuencias ha tenido sobre mí.

Una nueva oleada de pinchazos nació de sus marcas. En un mismo movimiento sus cuerpos se aproximaron y quedaron abrazados en un nudo de manos y sábanas. Bajo su barbilla Malfoy notaba cómo rodaban las lágrimas de Helena. Cuando el dolor pasó, Helena se apoyó en su hombro para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y a ti que te ocurrió?

-Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar que me marcaran... desde entonces no he hecho más que oír a mi padre hablar sobre lo orgulloso que se sentirá de mí cuando llegue el Momento, creo que su mayor sueño sería que matara al niño Potter.- dijo con cierto rencor- Quiere que sea un asesino.

-¿Cómo es posible que dentro de ese ambiente no hayas seguido los mismos pasos de tu padre?

-¿Quién dice que no los esté siguiendo?

Helena le miró incrédula.

-Para que te responda a eso necesitarás un par de citas más.-afirmó girando la cabeza y haciendo que sus narices se tocaran

-No te hagas ilusiones, nunca saldría contigo.

-Dime eso sin sonrojarte.

-¡¡PROTEGO!!- escuchó Harry a lo lejos y al segundo volvió a encontrarse en la destartalada clase.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó cuando se percató de que Helena estaba en el suelo.

Se acercó a ella y al ver que no despertaba comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Le golpeó la cara suavemente, la intentó incorporar, y finalmente, después de unos minutos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, abrió los ojos.

-Mi cabeza...-murmuró en un hilo de voz.

-No intentes moverte, voy a llevarte a la enfermería.

* * *

-Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó el profesor Lupin al verle entrar con Helena en brazos.

-Estábamos...- hizo una pausa mientras la dejaba en una de las camas- ¿dónde está Madam Promfey?

-Ha ido a por mi poción revitalizante.- se levantó y se acercó a su cama.-¿Cómo se ha dado este golpe?

-Lupin, aquí traigo tu poción-dijo una voz asqueada que correspondía al profesor Snape- ¡¡Apártate de ella!!

-No seas absurdo, Snape. No se me ocurriría hacerle nada.

Le respondió con una mirada negra y emponzoñada.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Potter?

-He traído a Helena, estábamos practicando Oclumancia cuando mi hechizo de protección la derribó y se quedó inconsciente.

­-¡Maldita bestia! Si le pasa algo haré que te expulsen.

Lupin apretó el hombro de Harry fuertemente y se interpuso entre los dos.

­-Será mejor que te vayas y avises a Poppy. No te preocupes, se pondrá bien.

Al cruzar la puerta pudo oír como se gritaban el uno al otro.

-NO PUEDES AMENAZAR A HARRY.

-ESE NIÑO NO ES EL ÚNICO ALUMNO QUE NECESITA PROTECCI"N.

-LA CUESTI"N ES SI NECESITA PROTEGERSE DE ELLA.

-ESTÁ VISTO QUE NO... ESE NIÑO NO TIENE RESPETO HACIA NADA NI NADIE, YA ME LO DEMOSTR" EL CURSO PASADO.

-ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE HA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?- Harry acababa de cruzarse con Dumbledore y la enfermera.

-Helena se ha dado un golpe y Lupin y Snape están...

-A ver cuando aprenderá este par a estarse callados en la enfermería-exclamó ella.

-Ven con nosotros-dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo.

El director hizo a Snape salir de la enfermería, y en cuanto Lupin se tomó la pócima hizo lo mismo con él.

-En Oclumancia es muy frecuente este tipo de accidentes. Supongo que para que respondieras así, Helena tuvo que ver algún recuerdo importante o embarazoso para ti- decía Dumbledore mientras Poppy le curaba la herida- así que imagínate lo que le habrías hecho al profesor Snape.

Harry lo había olvidado. Cuando no pudo esconderle ese recuerdo a Helena, pensó que se moriría de vergüenza la próxima vez que la mirara a los ojos, pero después de lo que había visto... necesitaba tiempo para asimilar tanta información y tan desconcertante. Pero cuando se incorporó y afirmó no sentir ya ningún dolor, Harry volvió a encontrarse con su amiga, la que tan sólo tenía la cicatriz de una quemadura en el brazo.

Juntos se volvieron a la Sala Común y terminaron sus deberes.

* * *

Desde el exilio de lo que mis padres consideran "vacaciones" actualizo el noveno capítulo, que en mi mente tenía mucha mejor pinta (he hecho todo lo que he podido) y en el que por fin empiezan a ocurrir COSAS. Así que, afanado lector de fanfics que alivias el aburrimiento del verano con el fandom de hp, no te olvides de dejar un review, no te cuesta nada y a mí me hace muuuy feliz y me empuja a seguir escribiendo. Un besazo para mis dos betareaders (weno, a la beta y a la gammareader) por su apoyo incondicional y sus cojo-ideas, así como a Náyade, Lladruc y MerlinJJ (en cuanto me quede atascada te pediré ayuda a gritos, muchas gracias) por sus reviews, que tardaron en llegar y ya estaba entrando en crisis. Espero que éste también os guste. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Confesiones y disculpas

CAPÍTULO 10: Confesiones y disculpas

* * *

—... la mantícora es una criatura sumamente peligrosa y de extraña complexión, pues posee cabeza de hombre, cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión. Estas bestias se han hallado siempre en las costas griegas, donde...

Lupin recitaba lentamente, con la intención de que sus alumnos tomaran notas de cuanto decía. Pero no todos le prestaban atención. Era su primera clase del curso, lucía una de sus típicas túnicas raídas y en su semblante se podía ver el cansancio de las noches de luna llena.

Incomprensiblemente, Harry no le escuchaba, no podía. Era su profesor favorito, su amigo, el adulto que más había estado a su lado aparte de Sirius... y ahora sus palabras no lograban atravesar la espesura de sus pensamientos. Su mundo estaba concentrado en las manchas de tinta de la mano de Helena, en el rojo de sus mejillas que aumentaba cada vez que la pluma crujía bajo sus dedos, en el bolígrafo que sacaba a hurtadillas de su mochila cuando creía que nadie miraba...

Aquella mañana, cuando Ron lidiaba con la corbata mientras un espléndido día se despertaba, Harry puso de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra. ¿Podría fingir un minuto más que no había visto nada, que Helena antes de entrar en su vida no tenía pasado, que Malfoy tan sólo le daba clases de Pociones?

No, no podría hacerlo.

—¿Piensas bajar así a desayunar?— le preguntó Ron cuando el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban de camino al Gran Comedor.— Hermione y yo teníamos miedo de que pasara esto y Snape volviera a dejarte sin fuerzas... mira, por mucho que ella diga, sigo sin fiarme de él.

—Ron— dijo Harry, con la intención de contarle por qué Snape estaba sin duda de su lado.

—Ya sé que Dumbledore sí confía en él, pero después de lo que pasó a finales de curso, quién no te dice que...

—Ron, ¡RON!— por fin captó su atención— Hermione tiene razón y Dumbledore también.

Harry empezó por contarle que Snape ya no era su profesor de Oclumancia, sino que el director creía conveniente que fuera su sobrina quien le enseñara a defender su mente. A Ron no se le ocurrió preguntar cómo era posible que alguien de su edad tuviera la experiencia suficiente como para dominar una disciplina tan oscura como la Legeremancia. Pero a Hermione sí, quien entró como una exhalación en el cuarto de los chicos con una servilleta alrededor de varias tostadas.

—No puede ser cierto— afirmó cuando Harry les hubo relatado todo.

Ron parecía no poder mantenerse sentado y con la boca cerrada al mismo tiempo. Ambos le miraron como esperando a que añadiera algo más, pero Harry estaba concentrado en comer a pesar de que su estómago se negaba a ingerir nada.

—¿Y ella sabe que lo sabes?— preguntó Hermione

—Ni idea, ayer cuando salimos de la enfermería todo fue tan... normal...

No dijeron una palabra más. Hermione se contuvo de hacer conjeturas en alto sobre el siniestro ritual de sangre, a la vez que Ron se preguntaba por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador no la había puesto en Slytherin. En cambio, Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento, tal vez el más insulso y trivial de todos los que le rondaban... ¿Habían pasado la noche juntos? ¿Abrazados? ¿Igual que cuando Helena durmió con él la noche del ataque? Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar de sí todas esas preguntas mientras se encaminaban a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al entrar se dispuso a sentarse en el banco de la primera fila, que como siempre era el último en ocuparse, pero Hermione le empujó desde atrás y siguieron avanzando hasta el final del aula, donde había tres sitios vacíos, uno de ellos junto a Helena.

­—Harry, lo que no puedes hacer ahora es evitarla. No debe estar pasando por un buen momento, eres el único al que conoce...— Hermione no terminó la frase, Lupin acababa de mandarlos sentar a todos, pero Harry sabía que ese consejo, como todos los de Hermione, sería bastante acertado. Ella sí que le conocía bien y estaba claro que no quería que metiera la pata con Helena. Aunque se equivocaba en algo, tal vez Harry no fuera la persona más cercana a la joven Dumbledore, y eso le llenaba de frustración.

Se saludaron en silencio y enseguida la mirada de Helena se perdió entre los apuntes y el cansancio de llevar varias horas despierta.

—... donde las mantícoras se agrupan en pequeños grupos para garantizar su supervivencia. Uno de los datos más destacados es que su piel las protege de la mayor parte de los encantamientos. Sin duda, los investigadores todavía no han encontrado una forma directa de anular a estas criaturas, nosotros emplearemos el método clásico...

Miró su pergamino y apenas había escrito dos frases enteras. Entonces vio como la mano de Helena, cubierta de manchas azules, dejaba con rapidez una nota sobre su mesa.

_«Tengo un extraño presentimiento, sé que no es el momento ni el modo, pero no puedo esperar a que acabe la clase para preguntártelo... Cuando me quedé inconsciente, ¿viste algo?»_

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y leyó varias veces la nota. No quería levantar la mirada, sabía que ella esperaría una respuesta y él no sabía cómo debía dársela. De ninguna manera pensaba ocultarle lo que sabía, pues era él quien había irrumpido en sus recuerdos sin permiso, violando su intimidad, conociendo su secreto...

«_Sí» _escribió con mano temblorosa.

El corazón se le aceleró a la par que sus rodillas temblaban bajo la túnica.

«_Era un recuerdo de..._» su mano se movía lentamente sobre el pergamino, intentó trazar letras firmes y seguras, pero al oír que Helena tragaba con dificultad perdió el aplomo.

—No quería verlo— susurró girándose hacia ella, Helena palideció— Sonará absurdo pero, al igual que no sé entrar en las mentes, tampoco sé salir... Como cuando Snape me encontró en el pensadero el curso pasado...— pero no pudo seguir, la respiración de Helena se había vuelto entrecortada y parecía no escucharlo.

—¿Qué-q-qué fue...— los labios le temblaban y la voz se le quebraba— qué viste?

—Pues— a Harry le entró el pánico, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, sin poder controlarse comenzó a hablar rápidamente— vi lo que ocurrió el pasado viernes, es decir, que sé lo de tu _cicatriz_, y lo de Malfoy... y, y también que Snape es tu padrino, y lo de tu madre y tu secuestro y lo de la sangre...

—¿Qué está pasando ahí atrás, Harry?—Lupin no pudo pasar por alto ni un minuto más que su mejor alumno estuviera distraído.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— preguntó Harry en un tono demasiado elevado, se había olvidado por completo de dónde estaban.

—Harry—Lupin se acercó a su mesa con la intención de que sólo le oyera él— me parece cuestionable que no estés atento en las clases, pero que te pongas a hablar mientras yo explico es intolerable—dijo con un tono que no era tan severo como el profesor hubiera querido; miró a Helena durante unos instantes y luego continuó:— Si vuelve a ocurrir, no volveréis a sentaros juntos ¿entendido?

Cuando acabó la clase, Harry y Helena fueron los primeros en salir. Harry no cruzó ni una mirada con el profesor, cogió a Helena de la manga y la llevó a un lugar poco transitado del pasillo. Ella seguía con la misma expresión de sorpresa y terror, intentó decir algo, pero sólo logró abrir y cerrar la boca después. Harry tenía en la mente miles de frases que decirle y que no podía escribir en una nota bajo la mirada vigilante de Lupin. De forma automática se llevó la mano a la cabeza y revolvió su pelo, se sorprendió a sí mismo en medio de ese gesto heredado mientras pensaba detenidamente en lo que iba a decir.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó, lo que hice es algo horrible, pero ahora que... que sé lo que mantenías en secreto no voy a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque... porque comprendo lo que es sentirse sucio, sentir que dentro de ti hay una lado que no puedes controlar, que no lo identificas como parte de ti y que además representa todo cuanto odias.— respiró aliviado al ver que sus facciones se relajaban y que volvía a mirarle a los ojos— Y cuando te repudias a ti mismo por lo que otros han hecho de ti, sólo hay una cosa que puede salvarte de que acabes con todo y contigo—dio un paso hacia ella ajeno al alboroto de las aulas, pensó en abrazarla, en sostener su mano, en tocar su hombro... pero todo le parecía muy arriesgado, no sabía dónde había dejado el coraje esa mañana.

­­—¿El qué?— preguntó en un hilo de voz

Harry sonrió.

— Pues, saber que hay gente que no sólo no te ve como un ser despreciable, sino que además se empeña en estar a tu lado...—sintió cómo sus mejías comenzaban a enrojecer, agachó la cabeza fingiendo que miraba sus zapatos— muchas veces me he sentido así, y Ron y Hermione me han salvado, han sido mi única prueba de que seguía siendo yo, Harry a secas.

Helena no pudo ahogar un suspiro. Tenía infinidad de lágrimas enredadas en las pestañas.

—Tú ya me has salvado. El Sombrero Seleccionador dudaba, no sabía a qué casa enviarme, y cuando se enteró de que éramos amigos no tardó ni un segundo en decidirse. Me has dado la oportunidad de ser algo más que una bruja con demasiadas habilidades para las Artes Oscuras. Gracias. Aunque es... da miedo que sepas tan bien cómo me siento.—Harry le miró asustado— Pero no es malo, supongo. La verdad es que tú me has contado muchos detalles de tu vida que son muy... y en cambio yo, no me había sincerado tanto contigo.

—De verdad que lo siento.

—No te preocupes, así me ahorro el mal trago de contártelo.

Una tos fingida de Ron les advirtió de que llegaban tarde a su siguiente clase.

* * *

—Pensaba que Andrew y Jack seguirían siendo golpeadores este año, no lo hacían tan mal, ¿no?— preguntó Hermione.

—Desde el principio dejaron claro que preferían ser cazadores—respondió Ron.

—Sí, supongo que mañana tendremos que buscar al tercer cazador.

—¡Hermione, podrías presentarte!— exclamó Ron.

Ambos rieron y ella les miró con cara de pocos amigos, el Quidditch era de lo único que no dominaba.

—La que sí se va a presentar es Ginny— dijo ella.

—Sí, pero le he pedido que viniera a las pruebas de hoy para ayudarnos.

—Ya verás, menudo gancho de derecha tiene mi hermana.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch se encontraron con un enjambre de alumnos, escobas y bludgers. Los únicos que se encontraban en las gradas eran Jack y Andrew y un grupo de niñas de segundo curso que se llevaron las manos a la boca cuando vieron llegar a Harry.

—Esto ha tenido demasiado éxito, vamos a tardar años en encontrar a los golpeadores— dijo Andrew.

Harry sacó un silbato, que había comprado ese verano tras enterarse de que sería el nuevo capitán de su casa, y logró que todos desmontaran sus escobas y formaran una fila. Echó un vistazo a los aspirantes, la mayoría eran alumnos robustos de séptimo.

—Hola a todos y gracias por venir— dijo Harry sin titubear, por lo visto las clases del ED del curso pasado le habían ayudado mucho con el autoestima—. Como sabéis estamos buscando a dos golpeadores, a ser posible de la misma altura y peso y que sepan compenetrarse— al oír esto comenzaron a cuchichear y a buscarse parejas según la estatura— Creo que Fred y George eran tan buenos porque siempre sabían a por quién iba el otro, volaban a la misma velocidad y se sincronizaban a la perfección. Tal vez esas cualidades sean más importantes que la fuerza bruta. Bien, lo que vamos a hacer es ir probando uno por uno, Ginny volará con vosotros y lo que tenéis que hacer es proteger a Andrew— éste saludó con la mano— e intentar atacar a Jack— por detrás de su espalda Harry escuchó un quejido— .Ella hará de oponente.

La mayoría de los de séptimo resultaron ser demasiado torpes con la escoba. Harry los desechaba enseguida, pero Ron siempre decía de todos que con entrenamiento mejorarían mucho, tal vez tanto como él lo había hecho. Victoria Frobisher resultó ser muy rápida pero con poca fuerza, en cambio Geoffrey Hooper estuvo a punto de derribar a Jack de su escoba. Por otro lado, a los que eran más pequeños les faltaba concentración, a muchos les pasó que confundían a Jack y a Andrew entre sí o que no se daban cuenta de los ataques de Ginny y eran incapaces de proteger a su cazador. Harry empezaba a desesperarse, llevaban una hora y sólo habían encontrado a uno que valiera la pena.

—Bueno— le comentó a Ron— si no encontramos a nadie más siempre podemos pedirle a Ginny que juegue como golpeadora, está haciendo unos pases dignos de la admiración de tus hermanos.

—¿Y qué pasa con todo ese rollo de emparejarlos por tamaños? En fin, Hooper pesa como tres Ginnys.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no hemos terminado.—se levantó y gritó al cielo— ¡Colin, ya puedes parar, muchas gracias!

—Se le da mejor la fotografía—dijo Ron—. Por cierto, mira quién es la siguiente.

Helena se acercó a ellos escoba en mano.

—Hola—dijo nerviosa—. No me miréis así, yo también quiero intentarlo... los últimos que han pasado me han subido la moral.

El delgado alumno de quinto se bajó de la escoba con la tez pálida, le dio el bate a Helena y salió corriendo agarrándose el estómago.

—Mucha suerte— gritó Hermione desde las gradas— ¿Qué? ¿A que no os lo esperabais?

Helena se elevó con rapidez. Una vez arriba no le dio tiempo ni a saludar a Ginny, una bludger iba directa a su cabeza. La esquivó a tiempo y consiguió golpearla por detrás y mandarla directamente a donde Jack estaba. Ginny se interpuso en su trayectoria y la golpeó en dirección a Andrew. Helena se agarró fuertemente a su escoba y aumentó la velocidad, la bludger se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente. Andrew se agachó sobre su escoba para evitar el golpe, pero resultó innecesario pues Helena pudo desviarla con fuerza.

—No lo hace nada mal— dijo Ron mientras todos estaban pendientes del vuelo de las dos chicas.

—¿Queda alguien más?— preguntó Harry; Lavander levantó la mano.

—Pero da igual, a mí esto se me da fatal.— intentaron convencerla para que probara pero terminó por irse.

—Vale, ya hemos terminado de momento. Atrapad la bludger y bajad.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal lo he hecho?— preguntó Helena, que fue la primera en desmontar.

Harry miró a sus compañeros de equipo y luego afirmó con la cabeza.

—Hooper y tú habéis hecho un gran trabajo, pero vuestra forma de jugar es bien distinta. Si a Ginny y a ti no os importa— dijo refiriéndose a Hooper— tú podrías ser el cazador que nos faltaba y Ginny ser golpeadora con Helena.

Helena ahogó un chillido de alegría, pero no pudo evitar ponerse a saltar.

—De acuerdo— respondieron Ginny y Hooper.

Harry les dejó media hora de descanso, después pensaba poner su nuevo equipo a jugar para ver qué tal funcionaban todos juntos.

—¿Qué escoba tienes?— le preguntó Ginny a Helena.

—Una Nimbifer último modelo.

—¡Yo también!

Ambas se miraron sonrientes.

—¿Cómo haces para que se mantenga a máxima velocidad?

—Me costó mucho conseguirlo, el truco está en equilibrarla... es lo malo de esta marca, que siempre te escurres para atrás.

* * *

_Puf, este capítulo me ha costado bastante. Los dos anteriores eran tan largos e importantes que meter en este la misma intensidad era imposible. Pero ¡ya está hecho! Tengo bastantes ideas para los próximos capítulos-- es increíble que haya conseguido preveerlos un poco ¡sobre todo cuando la trama se me ocurre en sueños! Qué productiva es la hora de la siesta-- lo que significaría que podría actualizar pronto, sino fuera por el pequeño inconveniente de que me voy de viaje un mes... pongo esto porque no quiero que os olvidéis de mi fic, le estoy poniendo mucho empeño y sé que no es gran cosa, pero cuando publiqué el último capítulo los reviews tardaron en llegar y tal vez me esperaba que los lectores "asiduos" también dejaran algún comentario... _

_Nelly Esp: aquí los tienes hablando y en plena armonía :p esa ha sido la parte más difícil, porque todavía están en el segundo día de clase y un abrazo de más podría ser peligroso ¡y mi Harry es terriblemente cursi! eso es un problema_

_Lladruc: como siempre MIL GRACIAS. Sip, pobre Helena, ni Harry le gana en traumas infantiles._

_Gran Patronus: por Merlín! qué delicia de review. Me hiciste feliz, en serio. ¿Te gusta Helena? genial, porque como ves el FF va muuuuuucho sobre ella y sí, Malfoy también tiene su papel en la historia... ¿qué os pasa a todos con él? de momento no ha hecho nada, que sepamos, que sepa (eh! Blondie, qué te traes entre manos?). Sobre el recuerdo prohibido de Harry... eh, no quería que quedara muy basto pero aún así mi beta me echó a los leones, pero en mi defensa tengo que añadir: ¡tienen 16 años! ¡y tb tienen hormonas! _

_Una última cosa, que me vaya no significa que no pueda entrar en mi correo, así que POR FAVOR, SI TE TOPAS CON ESTE FIC, DEJA REVIEW (aunque sólo sean insultos, necesito saber que alguien lo lee)A TI NO TE CUESTA NADA Y PARA MÍ LO SIGNIFICAN TODO._


End file.
